Never Forgotten
by WatchMeChange
Summary: Bella has been changed for 7 months. She was taken to New York and dumped. Now living with two other new borns her human memories start to come back. What will she do when she remembers everything she has forgotten?
1. Preface

**Preface**

**I do not own twilight of any of the wonderful lovely characters. All those things are of course Stephenie Meyer's**.

Bella looked into the eyes of her attackers. They had a familiar red glow that quickly turned to black. She opened her mouth to shout-out her hate but no sound came. Her eyes were wet with tears and her mind pulled her into fear and hopelessness. The ache of her body clouded her thoughts, the thoughts she knew wouldn't do her any good.

_Edward! Please help me!_

She could not bring herself to think of him anymore after the plea ran through her head. Even if he got there at that moment, he wouldn't have time to save her. She had always thought she was safe. And she certainly hadn't expected the last day of her human life to play out like this. Her head fell back against the wall; she turned to look over to the left, where she saw Charlie's lifeless body lay. She fell limp and gave into the fact of certain defect. Her eyes gave one last look at the vampires staring down at her, one with more hated then anything she'd ever seen, and the other had a look of guilt and shame.

"I'll make it fast, that's the least I owe you-" She could recognize his voice but didn't speak his name.

"You owe her nothing!" This voice, however, was a complete mystery.

Bella felt a sharp blow to the side of her head. Why didn't they just kill her? That kick could have easily killed her if they meant it to. She moaned quietly, already having cried more then her body could handle. She felt cold hard hand slowly turn her neck and brush away her hair. She knew what was coming and she knew it would hurt. But the thing that was most clear in her mind was how much this would hurt Edward and the rest of the Cullen's.

_Good-bye Edward, I love you…_

And then the venomous teeth broke through her skin. She did cry out, or struggle. This didn't need to be hard. And slowly Bella felt the blood being sucked from her body. The burn of the venom was cut short by another sharp pain in the back of her head. Everything went black…


	2. Chapter 1 Broken Memories

**Broken Memories**

**Chapter 1**

**I do not own twilight or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer's gets full credit for such awesome creations!**

BPOV

The entrance of the homeless shelter was packed. I knew that meant there was no room inside, this might be easier then I had thought. My hunger for human's never left my thoughts, it was programmed into my head to lust for blood. I spent so much time laying out plans to lure them out and catch them. Humans were beyond stupid, and most of the time all I had to do was charm them. Tonight I would feed, and if my coven came like they had promised, they could have my leftovers. The bitter winter always drew crowds to the shelters; there would always be a drunk or ill human to take. I avoided the healthy ones, only because with so many others around it would be a hassle to do discretely.

I walked into the shelter in downtown Brooklyn. The smell of blood and other human things filled my vampire senses. I had awakened 7 months before today, so I was a newborn and didn't know very much about this way of life. I had been alone up until 3 months ago. And my coven was all newborns as well. There was Me, Thomas and Alexander -we called him Zander- . Although we didn't always get along, we made a silent agreement to stick together. We hunted together sometimes; and sometimes one would go out alone and bring back prey for the rest. Tonight was my night to bring them dinner.

I spotted a small group of dirty looking people sitting in the furthest right corner of the building, which was built to look like a large mess hall. They all looked weak from the cold and from the smell of there blood, very anemic. Perfect, these ones will be so easy! I walked closer and took a seat beside the oldest looking man.

"Do you mind if I sit here? It is so much quieter over here then there" I smiled and motioned to the door. The man's heart sped up and his cheeks blushed.

_Mmmmm wonderful._

The other humans looked just as delicious as they blushed at the sound of my appealing voice; all vampires caused humans to naturally shy away. I didn't want that, so I quickly began to talk again, hoping to push their defenses away with my tone.

"It sure is cold out tonight, and pretty crowded in here eh?" I used my sweetest voice. They nodded and continued to look away. "I heard about a new shelter they had opened a few weeks back down at the harbor." I was good at lying if it meant food. I hadn't feed in so long, and I had to use all my will power to not just take them then.

"Yes…I heard about that as well." The lady with a small child in her arms said to me.

_So completely stupid._

"I've wanted to check it out; there aren't many people around the harbor so I can imagine there must be a lot of room." The man sitting next to me said. The conversation was taking a delightful turn and my eyes flickered behind my sunglasses. Sunglasses at night were a lot less out of place then bright red irises; I knew they were slowly turning black as the realization of the kill filled my mind.

"Would you like to come with me? It's too crowded here." I smiled widely, but not to wide. The last thing I needed was to scare them off. I couldn't go another hour without blood let alone another night.

My plan had gone well; I was now leading 4 grown humans and one younger boy to where Thomas and Zander promised to wait. I could smell there familiar scents and another smile took over my face. I gave the older man directions so he would end-up leading us into a small dark alley were no one would see us feed. I walked behind the group to make sure they couldn't turn and run.

"Ah Bella! You should have brought more… these will barely quench my hunger." Zander's voice was so quite and fast only vampire ears could hear. The small group had filed into the alley when fear finally set in. I threw my sunglasses into my pocket and preparing to lunge forward.

"Ha! These are all for me, I'd have brought some for you but…I didn't." I heard a low laughing hiss, and saw them standing on the other side of the alley. I jumped forward, and quickly began to feed on the closest. The human I preyed upon didn't have time to even see me. The rest started to scream and scatter but Thomas and Zander were soon feeding as well. I knew one of us would only get to eat one right now. It wasn't going to be me. I finished with my first meal of the night and quickly turned to another. Only the boy was left and I could see Zander lunge forward to take him. I needed it more then him, and I would have it. I struck Zander from the side and snarled. He backed off and I walked slowly (human speed) toward the screaming boy. He couldn't have been older then 4.u

"I'll make it fast" and with that I took every ounce of blood the little boy could give.

We continued to feed until morning pushed us back into hiding. New York was a large city and there'd be a lot more feeding done tomorrow. I always felt horrid after killing, but my mind was always so full of bloodlust I never thought of it until after. The guilt was so heavy I was sure the Boys could feel it.

"Whats on your mind?" Thomas sat by my side, we had returned to the warehouse we lived in. It was our 4th place since meeting each other.

"I'm surprised you can't feel it…I feel…terrible." My head was in my hands. He placed a hard hand on my back to comfort me.

"We are what we are Bella. We were made to take human lives and to feed. That's what vampires do." His voice was beautiful and every word pulled me from my sorrow. I looked up into his bright red eyes; his black straight hair wisped down over his ears and along his neck. He was every bit as beautiful as his voice. Like me Thomas had no memory of his past. He didn't know where he came from or who his maker was. Zander and I found him naked in an alley close to upper eastside.

"Are you whining about feeding again?" Zander would never understand my feelings of immense regret. He loved feeding; nothing made him happier then taking life to live. He was the first made out of all of us, but not the smartest. He remembered all his human memories but never shared them with us. Who could blame him? We owed nothing to each other and never would, he would never trust us and we would never trust him. Zander's blonde hair was messy and a little wet from being pushed into a puddle after I tackled him to the ground. He was also very beautiful, we all where. It was one of our kind's traits.

I had only seen more of my kind –besides Thomas and Zander- twice. Both times they had tried to kill me. And both times I was left with a strange empty feeling. From what Zander said, most of our kind slowly regained are human memories as the years went on. He also said sometimes we never regained them at all. He had been "born" 2 years ago. Thomas and I didn't know why he stayed was with us but we didn't mind the company. He was our teacher, there were rules every vampire needed follow. He told us about a group in Italy called the Volturi, who policed the vampire world.

"I hate when you try and take my kill Alexander, you knew the boy was mine and you still went for him" I couldn't hide the irritation in my voice.

"Bella, don't over react. You know I wouldn't and I didn't." He too was irritated. "What do you want me to do? Live off rats and birds like they do in the west?" the question stunned me.

"They don't eat humans? That's impossible Zander!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, vampires not eating their natural food? That was like a cow eating a tiger.

"No they don't, and they live in large covens as well. 5 or 6 of them stay together for very long periods of time." He didn't seem to want to explain anymore. I looked at Thomas. He was looking at the sun from the hole in the roof. I gently nudged his arm with my elbow. The look on his face showed he was completely lost in his own thoughts. Sunlight reflected off his face, and his beauty intensified 100 times more. I let my mind trial back to these strange outsiders to the west. I wondered what it was like not feeding off of humans. To not feel guilt or hatred toward yourself must be a nice reward.

"Zander, how do you know? Have you met them." My curiosity had reached the point where I would ask 1000 question.

"Yes, it was the night I was born. I was camping just outside Denali and they were there chasing the vampire who made me. I remember them from the color of their eyes." A smile crossed his face. "I remember one saying something about not having time for this crap and getting back to some town I'd never heard of…Fork?...Forks sorry" He laughed a deep rusky laugh. This was the most information I had ever gotten from Zander.

"Hmm, I've never heard of that place before…But Denali is up in Alaska right? So tell me more, what was wrong with their eyes? Did they look different from us?"

"Ah Bella…do I have too?" he looked at me. I knew it was a stretch to think he'd answer but I would try. I needed to know more.

"Please Zander, I really want to know" I pouted and used my sweet baby voice.

"They looked how our kind usually looks, white skin, dark circles, the whole shebang. The only difference is there eyes were yellow and they didn't have the scent of human blood all over them."

"Do you think they'll still be there?"

"Why?…"

"No reason." But there was a big reason. The wheels in my head were turning like mad and a plan was slowly rolling into form. I would go see these vampires, I was tried of killing and wanted to know more then Zander could tell me about their way of life. The were something telling me I had to go. Somewhere deep inside me was yelling it.


	3. Chapter 2 Memories

**Chapter 02**

**Memories**

**I do not own twilight blah blah Stephenie Meyer**

BPOV

The night never came fast enough for Zander, he had already left to feed again. Thomas was sitting in "loft" part of our home waiting for me to join him. When Zander wasn't around we would try and unlock our memories together. I walked up to the loft and took my seat on the floor directly in front of him. He opened his eyes and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"You are beautiful Bella." He made a point of telling me this every time we were alone together. If I could have blushed I would have.

"Do you think it'll work today?" My voice was soft, the voice I saved for talking to him.

"I hope so, I would really like to know something besides my name" he laughed and I joined in. It was frustrating not knowing anything about myself. I knew there was more to me then just killing every chance I got. My ears suddenly heard someone talking and an unfamiliar scent filled my nose. I looked at Thomas, his eyes had gone black. We didn't move and I heard them getting closer. They were defiantly humans, and they were coming into our warehouse.

"Where are you taking me?" The woman sounded giddy as she laughed.

"Shhhh…I want to show you something!" A mans voice answered.

"In an abandoned warehouse Peter?"

The door slowly opened and I watched them walk in. They were both wearing business suits and carrying brief cases. I could feel the love and lust radiate from them. Thomas touched my arm and I knew he was going to attack. I slowly shook my head.

"Don't. We can wait, the last thing we need in here is blood all over everything" My voice was fast and low, only he would hear.

"It's so dark! OH!" The man named Peter had picked her up and was now laying kisses all over her neck. They smelled wonderful and I was having a hard time not attacking. My hand found Thomas and I gripped his arm. I low laugh escaped his lips. The humans stopped and looked up in our direction. I didn't move but there was no way they could see us.

"Who's there?" The man sounded startled.

"Peter you don't think it's someone hired to catch us do you?" Catch them? So this must be one of those kinds of meetings.

Thomas laughed again, this time much louder. I looked at him and knew we both couldn't wait any longer. He was upon them faster then me, but he saved me the man, and we feed together. Thomas was the only one who I would trust not to take my kill. Zander would never have gotten close like this when I ate. We dragged the bodies to a dumpster and burned them. The smell of human flesh stunk when it burned. We hold each others hands as we went back into the warehouse.

"Where were we?" he asked with a smile in his face. His eyes were bright red again. I caught my reflection in them and hated myself.

"We where going to find something out about your past" I said quietly.

We sat adjacent from each other again and I still had his hand in mine. We closed our eyes and felt him search my emotions; I did the same for him. We sat there for hours and hours, Zander had come and gone again but we didn't move. It had been the three days and just as I felt like I would have to pull away to feed my mind finally pulled out a memory.

I was standing on a cliff, the wind was blowing through my wet hair. I looked down at the ocean and the smell of salt filled my nose…I held my breath and waited.

"_Bella." _

_I smiled and exhaled._

'_Yes?'_

"_Don't do this." _I didn't recognize the voice but it was so wonderful to hear.

'_You wanted me to be human. Well watch me.'_

"_Please. For me."_

'_But you won't stay with me any other way.' _

"_Please." _The voice was starting to fade away into a whisper. I prepared to jump.

"_No, Bella!" _The voice was angry, but I didn't care. Angry or not this male's voice was beautiful. And I stood there on the cliff a moment longer before I jumped.

My eyes flew open and I was once again staring at Thomas. He had a huge grin on his face, I knew it mirrored mine.

"Did you have one too?!" I was so excited. We'd finally been able to have a memory.

"Yes, it was wonderful Bella! My family owns a company here in New York. I was rich." The room filled with his laughed and I loved the sound. I wasn't sure why he was still so happy after finding out he had lost all his money, but I was happy he had had a memory. "What about you?!"

"Well I was standing on a cliff and a voice in my head was telling me not to jump…and then I did!" He looked at me puzzled.

"You jumped off a cliff? Could you tell where you were?" I thought back to the memory.

"No, I don't know where I was. It was raining and there was a beach but other then that I don't know. But the voice was the best part. It's like I had been waiting for 100 years to hear it. It was so smooth and velvety."

"Was it as nice as mine?" I looked at him, why was he asking that? I made sure I picked my words carefully.

"Yours is always beautiful to hear, Thomas, but his sounded…different." He turned his head. And I put a hand to his face. "Your voice is lovely Thomas. You know if you weren't around I'd have nothing to look forward to but the kill." His mouth curled up and he grabbed my wrist.

"Bella you are my saving grace." And he pulled me into a hug. If I had never had a brother before, Thomas was now mine. My love for him was strong even though we'd only known each of for a few months. I had a friend to rely on when he was around, and I didn't want it any other way. He put my hand to his mouth kissed it, which kind of took me by surprise.

_What is he doing?_

"Bella…I know you think of me as a friend and a brother but-"

"Ah finally you guys are back to reality! Find anything?" Zander was back.

"YES! We did Alexander!" My voice was high from being taken by surprise and I laughed like a loon. He just looked at me and shrugged.

"Bella?" Thomas looked concerned. I stood up and took my hands from his.

"I have to hunt! Now! So if you two will kindly excuse me." Why was I talking like that? They'll know something is wrong if I don't stop.

_Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!_

I didn't return from my "hunt" until the sky got lighter, it was cloudy so I wouldn't have to hurry home. It was going to be way too awkward with Thomas and I still wanted to know more about the westerners from Zander. When I came home they both were gone. I'd have a chance to figure out what I would say. I went over a few scenarios in my head when I started to think about my memory. I let the sound of the unknown male's voice fill my head. I fell into another memory

"_Bella, Bella, Silly Bella."_

I was standing in a meadow, looking around to see if I was alone. Deep sorrow filled me and I clutched my chest. Suddenly there was a rustle behind me and a tall vampire with messy black hair came out from the trees. He looked like a hiker, but he's red eyes gave him away.

"_Laurent!"_

"_Bella?"_

"_You remember."_

"_I didn't expect to see you here." He moved toward me. _

"_Isn't it the other way around? I do live here. I thought you'd gone to Alaska."_

"_Your right, I did go to Alaska. Still, I didn't expect…When I found the Cullen place empty, I thought they'd moved on." _There was another wave of unbearable sadness at the name "Cullen". I reached for my chest again. I stumbled backward and my memory faded. I was caught be hard hands. I looked up into Zander's face. He looked worried, like if it were possible I might be having a heart attack.

"Bella are you ok?" Thomas was there behind him.

"No, I don't know what happened. He said "Cullen" – a wall of emotion ripped through my body again, I lost my train of thought for a moment- and I felt horrible." Zander still had his hands on my shoulders, holding me up right.

"Who said that? Did you have another memory" Thomas looked scared, I ignored his question.

"Zander, did one of the covens in the west have a vampire named Laurent? The one in Alaska?" I looked right into his face. It had turned as hard as stone. His mind was of in thought. "Zander?!"

"Yes Bella I know him…he…was the one who changed me." I didn't need to hear anything else. I would go to Denali. Now I had more reason then one for being curious about the vampires there. All the sorrow and hurt feelings had been replaced with excitement. Zander had let me go and I now frantically running around packing things into a small bag.


	4. Chapter 3 Wants

**Chapter 03**

**Wants**

**I do not own twilight or any of the characters. I do own my entire collection of the books though.**

TPOV (Thomas)

Bella had been running around for 20 minutes before I could figure out what was going on. She wanted to meet these golden eyed vampires, who didn't kill humans. She apparently also had a memory of a vampire that changed Alexander, she thought he might be connected to them. Zander and I stood in the "loft" watching her. It was cute to see her so excited about something. She'd been so down lately I didn't know how much more I could take. Her mood basically molded ours.

"Are you going too?" I asked Zander. He was watching her like a hawk, it seemed to be the way he passed his time lately.

"No, I don't think I will. I love New York. Why would I bite the hand that feeds me?" We both laughed at the oxymoron. He never took his eyes off her as we talked more. I hated it. She danced from one end of the building to the other, talking about where she would stay and what she would do when she got there. Her voice was nothing more then a quiet hum but I loved every word that left her mouth.

"Bella, just what exactly are you going to do when you get there?" I knew the answer but I wanted to hear her talk.

"Well hopefully they can lead me in the direction of the…uh…other coven." She was so careful not to say "Cullen's" it almost made me laugh, her eyes where wide with anticipation. I stared at her for a moment and smiled. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, but not just because of her looks. Bella was beautiful on the inside as well. Her kind heart and sweet words were enough to get lost in forever. She didn't want to be a monster anyone and if she could find a way out I wouldn't protest. Zander on the other hand apparently would.

"Bella I don't think you should go. Stay with us, where a family." I was shocked at what Zander said. He never spoke his mind like that.

"I've already told you id be coming back. Please just let me do this Zander. You know I'll miss you guys and the invitation to come along is still open." Her smile never left her face as she said this. A low growl erupted from her stomach to let him know that was her final choice.

"What about you Thomas, are you going to come?" She didn't look up from what she was doing. Until then I hadn't thought about it. I wanted to be with her every second of the day so of course I did. But somewhere deep inside me said to stay, that she was a lost cause and I'd only get hurt. I had until 2 days from now to make-up my mind. She seemed to sense my indecision. "I'd love for you to come, but if there's something you'd rather do I'll understand." Rather do? Nothing would replace being with her, ever. Zander had turned on the radio. We only listened to it when we wanted to hear if our murders had been reported.

"…It's 68 in the big city, and here's a song that's been requested all day…" The song started and Bella hummed along with the words. I could tell she liked it. After it was over there was a few reports of robberies and deaths but nothing we'd done so Zander turned if off. He soon became bored with talking to us, and left to go feed again. I was felt alone with Bella. It was like a switch was instantly turned on. I slowly walked up behind her. Taking in every inch of her my eyes could see. I wanted her so bad, wanted her to want me back and not think of me just as her brother. I needed her with me and I loved it.

"Bella, I'm going to come with you." My voice was deep and seductive. I watched a shiver erupt along her spine.

"Are you sure, I don't want to force anything on you." I stood directly behind her, our body's only inches from touching. Her voice was high and shaky and I knew she was uncomfortable.

"Trust me, I want to." I purred in her ear. I moved my hand but she caught it at the wrist without even turning around. We stood there for a moment not moving. She finally slowly turned still gripping my hand. The look on her face screamed confusion. How could she still be confused? I knew she wasn't stupid but I obviously would have to spell it out for her. I brushed her face and pulled her chin up toward me. Her eyes yelled for me to stop, but I couldn't. I kissed her, hard and long. If my heart was still able to flitter, it would have.

"Stop." She looked down and I let go of her face. "Thomas…you don't want this. I know you're just as confused as me right now. I can't make you happy, so please just stop" Every word that slid from her lips was full of sorrow. She was wrong on _so_ many accounts. I wanted it so bad, to hold her to me and stroke her lovely hair, to hug her when she "cried" and to make her laugh. But if she didn't want any of that from me I wouldn't force her. I would never push her way like that. Seeing her everyday smiling and laughing, even thinking of me as her brother was good enough…

…_For now._

"I'm sorry, please forgive me." She reached to touch my face but I pulled away. She frowned.

"Thomas don't apologize. I love you but not the same way. Maybe once I know more about myself…maybe when I find everything out I can fully give my love to you. Right now all I have are bits and pieces, we'd both just end up hurt." Her eyes went black and she felt.

One day I would make her mine. I needed her, I wanted her, and I _would_ have her.

**Sorry it's a little short!!! I promise the next one will be longer...by like A LOT!**

**P.s**

**YAY FOR THE BREAKING DAWN BOOK RELEASE DATE BEING ANNOUCED! August 2 !!**


	5. Chapter 4 Vision

Chapter 04

Vision

I do not own twilight or any other the characters.

BPOV

I felt horrible once again. My encounter with Thomas just hours before had caused me to rush into a feeding frenzy. I didn't even bother whipping the blood from my mouth as I pulled another meal from the sidewalk. I was feeling every emotion man could put into words. Sadness, Shyness, Rebellion, Hatred, Guilt, and most of all, _Lust_. I was trying to cover it up with senseless murdering, and so far it was doing its job.

By the time I got in control enough to think, I was far away from the warehouse. Looking around I realized it was the part of town where Zander had found me, you could call it the slums or the ghetto of New York. Broken, rundown, dirty shakes with shattered windows were lining the streets, and every now and then I heard a person yell or a baby cry. There was an occasional homeless person or wandering teen that would cross my path just a little to close and I would start my mass murdering spree again. My decision to stop was only made when I ran out of lighter fluid.

As I walked further and further into the night, my attention was caught by a group of people. They had baggy pants and large gold and sliver chains hanging from there necks. They looked like they had just walked out of a rap video. When I got close enough for them to see, they also looked like a bunch of drug dealers.

"Hey little kitty, want to play with the boys tonight?" The tallest and ugliest came forward when he noticed me.

"Yeah, we could show you a great time! It's New York baby, WOOOO!" another yelled. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. I wouldn't even give these ones the satisfaction of being feed on by me.

"Come on baby! We only ask nicely once." The largest in the group spoke in a threatening tone.

"Are you threatening _me?_" I had to laugh.

"Don't think just because you're beautiful, you can get away with turning us down." The tall one grabbed my arm. Instantly a loud deep snarl ripped out of my mouth. He let go but I was on him before he had a chance to run. The others would the lucky ones. They at least got away. I pushed him to the ground and put my foot to his throat. He reached for my leg but I caught his arm mid air. His eyes were wide and fearful, I laughed again.

"Look lady, I'm sorry we bothered you. Just don't do anything stupid." How pathetic he sounded.

_Stupid? He had the department under control._

"No you not sorry yet." I started to twist his arm, he was yelling for me to stop but I didn't until a heard a loud snap. He screamed in pain and I let him run away, stumbling as he went.

_Stupid ass punks._

Their attitude reminded me of the night Zander found me. It was still so fresh in my mind that it felt like it was happening right before my eyes.

_I was laying on the sidewalk in front of an old building, with only a trench coat to cover myself. It was raining and my senses were running wild. The world was so much different with vampire eyes, ears, and nose. Even in the dead of night and a rain storm the world looked beautiful. Someone was talking but I could only think of the burning at the back of my throat and the emptiness in my stomach. It was driving me crazy._

"_What! Just shut-up!" I managed to scream. _

"_Sorry babe, didn't mean to make you mad!" My ears were ringing from the loud young man laughing at my request._

_I still didn't move or even look in his direction. But the thrust became more then I could handle and I stood up. My back was to the stranger but my nose was pointing in the direction of greatest thing I'd ever smelt. He laughed again, and I turned around. The man looking back at me was beautiful. Messy shaggy blonde hair, high set cheek bones. Dark circles, and red eyes. My stomach erupted into a loud snarl; it ripped through my throat and out of my mouth._

"_Easy little monster! Can you smell that? I know you can. But I'm sorry to say it is my kill." I looked at him curiously._

"_I don't want your human, so don't worry." I wasn't interested in talking to him._

"_Don't tell me you haven't figured out what you are yet! How long have you been fighting the thrust?" He smiled, his voice unintentional seductive. _

"_I know exactly what I am and what I need to do! I've been trying fight this horrible feeling for 4 months!" Of course I could smell the blood. It had been making me insane since I first woke-up weeks ago._

"_Well then how do you not kill…how many have you killed?" My mind suddenly went into feeding mode. He was looking at me with wide friendly eyes…too friendly._

"_Enough, I try not to hunt, ever." It had been so hard not to kill humans. Most of the time I lost._

"_So you starve yourself!? I hope you know that won't kill you." I turned away ready to kill the next thing a smelled. I knew deep down tonight I would have to feed on something. He was right, I wouldn't die that way. Slowly I began to give in._

"_Wait! Whats your name? And also, I don't think a trench coat is…well whatever. Just don't go after my kill got it?" I growled at him again._

"_Bella, Isabella is my name, and I won't touch your kill." The words sounded wrong coming from my mouth. I didn't want to waste anymore time talking to this guy, and within half a second I was running down the street, following the nearest sent I could catch. _

I stopped walking and breathed in. Among the human food and blood there was something else, a new scent that clouded my thoughts and made my mouth drip with venom. I knew it wasn't human blood, but I wanted it none the less. It smelled so sweet and sensual. I followed the scent to a near by alley, the walls had piles and piles of garbage bags staked up along side them and rat ran across my feet. But there was nothing I could see, the alley was empty.

_What a waste of time._

Anger and disappointment rushed through me as I turned away. And there, as if he'd been behind me the whole time, stood an unfamiliar vampire. He was sniffing the air and I thought he'd probably followed the same scent as me or maybe he was catching mine. He was so incredibly beautiful, even for a vampire. I was instantly thrown in attraction or excitement. Our eyes met and I all the feelings I had washed away. I was mesmerized but the golden pools that I stared into. A look of shock came to his face. I didn't know what to make of it so I spoke first.

"You have yellow eyes!" It wasn't a question. He didn't answer me. "Where are you from?" He looked more puzzled now then shocked. I started to grow impatient. "I said: where are you from?...-still he said nothing- Look yellow eyes, talking is a common curtsy even among our kind." A large crooked smile emerged on his lips, and the wind played with his messy red-brown hair. I took a breath to clam myself, whoever he was, it looked like he didn't know how to us basic communication skills.

_... It will be as if I never existed. _

The words pushed into my thoughts and I knew they were coming from him. All the emptiness and sorrow I had felt from my last memory slammed into my body like a train. If I needed to breathe I would have suffocated under the emotional pressure. I bent down and a low cry rolled from my rips. What was happening to me? I'd been a vampire for 7 months and already I was crazy. When I gained enough composure to stand upright again, I saw he hadn't moved and the same smile was on his face.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" I was done with being nice, I would make him talk. My body marched toward him, and I could feel the anger and confusion rise from my stomach. He backed away. "Don't move! I'll kill you if even think about running away!" I wasn't joking, he would talk or he would die. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

_Edward Anthony Cullen. _

As soon as the smooth velvety voice said the name he started to disappear. The outline of his body was fading fast, and I started to panic.

"NO! Stop, dammit I need to know where you're from! Who is the Edward Cullen! Don't leave me…please. I need to know." By this time my throat had closed and I began to "cry". The last bit of him turned and he was gone completely. There was nothing were he was standing, not even the sweet smelling scent was left. My mind was having a mental block and my body was having a tremor. I knew if my heart was still beating I would be dead for real.

A pain I had never felt, or could remember feeling, tore through me like a bullet. I screamed out and began to weep. I bent down and curled into a ball, I knew I must have looked like the most pathetic thing in the world. I couldn't help it; it was like my mind had put up a wall to keep all the hurtful and bad memories out, only to be blown down by a thousand bombs.

I didn't know how long I laid there for, an hour or maybe a day. No one came looking for me and I didn't exactly want to be found. If Zander or worse Thomas saw me like this, I'd never live it down. It was starting to get lighter out, and I knew if didn't get up and find some shade I'd be exposed. Maybe being exposed and having one of the Volt…Volturi -whatever they were called- come find me wouldn't be so bad. If they ended it at least I wouldn't feel this pain inside me. A few more minutes went by and I had decided against getting out of the light.

"Bella, get-up. This is pathetic." So I wasn't the only one who thought so. "I've been watching you for 14 hours, enough is enough." Zander grabbed my arm and pulled me from the ground. He didn't sound angry he sounded like he pitied me.

"Just go Zander; I don't want to live anymore! I don't want a life like this! JUST GO HOME!" I was partly mad from being pitied and partly mad from being embarrassed. He didn't loosen his grip on my arm as he hulled me through to shadows. We found a house that still had all it windows and doors, and he pulled me inside. I was ashamed of how horrible I knew I looked, laying in a dark garbage filled alley whimpering and "crying" like little baby.

"Bella you do know you were almost exposed. There were humans everywhere! What were you thinking! I should have taken you home a long time ago. I've never seen you look so…so…well you looked absolutely ridiculous. I've never seen anything so pathetic in my life. Who where you even talking to? I didn't know you had it in you to get so mad. For a few seconds you actually looked like the true monster you are." He was between laughing and looking taken aback. I just growled and moaned.

"There was another vampire there. I don't know who he was, all he said was "it will be as if I never existed" and "Edward Anthony Cullen"." And before I knew it the pain returned to my heart and I was pulled into another emotional break down.

"Bella, I don't know what you saw but I saw you yelling and talking to nothing. Unless you were talking to one of the piles of garbage…or maybe you had another memory. Do you think he was the one who might have changed you?" I took his hand off my arm sat down on the floor. Zander sat beside me. I didn't talk as I ran the possibility of that through my head. It didn't seem likely he was the one that changed me because he had gold-yellow eyes and I would have remembered them being red when he bit me. Then again if he was someone I knew that decided he couldn't take not having human blood, I wouldn't rule it out.

"I don't know what he is to me. I just know that when he spoke…" That's right; it was the same voice from my cliff memory. "No I don't think he was the one." Zander patted my back and chuckled.

"Well whatever the reason for your little episode in the alley, I hope you remember fast. That was one of the most painful things I had to watch you do." He looked down at me.

"I know what you mean." The sun had started to shine and there was noise of cars and people outside. Now that it was over, I was glad I didn't expose myself. Having Zander there to, well I couldn't exactly call it comforting, but there to help me through it, I was starting to feel a little better. Although, this whole thing gave me the feeling of déjà vu. I was sure everything would come to surface when I went to Denali. Or at least I hoped it would.

** OKAY!!! So next chapter is where it starts to get good!! I'm excited to have you guys read it! Leave some reviews so I know what I need to work on or what you liked!! I'll have the next chapter out soon I promise! Thanks for your reviews so far!!**


	6. Chapter 5 Betrayal

**Chapter 05**

**Betrayal**

I do not town twilight or any of the characters.

BPOV

When it got dark enough for us the leave the old abandoned house, Zander was already gone feeding. I couldn't blame him, I smelled like I had killed hundreds and hundreds of humans in one night. There scent was all over me. I started my way back home. Probably Thomas would be gone too, and I could just grab my bag and leave. I didn't want to face him or have to say good bye. I also didn't want him to come with me anymore. The less I had to say, the better. I got to the warehouse and like I thought, no one was there.

My bag was sitting on the old couch we had and I grabbed it. Just then the door opened and Thomas came in. I hid before he could see me. There was a peculiar look on his face, like he was having some argument inside himself. Then a large murderous smile came to his face and he laughed. I felt a slight breeze blow through my hair and toward him. He would know I was there as soon as he smelt it. His face whipped around to the direction I was hiding.

"Bella…what are you doing?" I sighed in defeat.

"Nothing, I was just looking for something." My lie wouldn't go undetected.

"In a pile of old boxes? Bella you're going to have to lie better then that." He laughed. And then his face went serious. "By the way hiding doesn't work with me." I would have blushed if I could have.

"Well, then I guess I'll get going –he grabbed his bag too-…Um… no I think I'll be going… _alone_." He dropped his bag, and looked directly into my eyes.

"No Bella, you will not be going alone." He cupped my face in his hands. "You're going to have to try harder to get rid of me." He was right. Even thinking for a second he would just not come was silly on my part. He knew how to disarm me and I didn't like it. I frowned and he let go of my face.

"Thomas, I don't want you to come. What if I find out something horrible about myself? Do you really want to be there when I get told I was a stripper or single mother or worse? I couldn't handle you not wanting to be my friend anymore."

"Bella I'm almost positive nothing you find out about yourself will be worse then killing 12 humans in one night." A look of horror came to my face.

"They were reported!? How did you find out? What are the police saying?" He still looked serious.

"Yes they were reported, it's all over the news and they think that they might be connected to a gang being attacked last night as well." How could I have been so careless? We would be exposed for sure now. They only way to not be found out was to leave.

"We have to go. I have to find Zander and tell him before he gets caught…oh no, why was I so stupid!?" He laughed and then held my hands.

"Zander's already gone; after he left you he came back and got his things. I don't know where he is going and he didn't say anything to me except "tell Bella I said to have a good time and to not get into trouble, see you" and then he left. Please tell me you have everything, we should probably leave sooner then later. I've had time pick a few things up so…" I was feeling horrible once again. It seemed to be the trend lately.

"Thomas I'm so sorry I couldn't control myself. And then that gang came along and I was still mad…I'm so sorry." He pulled me into a hug.

"It's ok Bella, I don't blame you. Like I said before, we are what we are." He let me go and walked over to pick up his bag again. I threw mine over my shoulder and we left. Outside I turned to look at the place we were leaving and my heart aced. Zander had to leave because of my stupidity. He loved New York and now because I couldn't control myself he was gone. I didn't even know if I would get to see him again. Then we turned and began to run. I was faster then Thomas, but today he seemed determined to keep up. He probably thought I would try and get away when I had the chance.

We ran until we were just outside New York. We had decided to cross the border into Canada and travel north-west until we got to Alaska.

A day and a half into our travels we stopped in Kenora. It was a little city by a bunch of larger lakes, and seemed to be experiencing an unseasonable amount of rain and clouds. We took a leisure pace down the main strip of stores looking for a place that sold cell phones. Thomas had apparently gone to his old house and stole a few of is parents credit cards. He had remembered everything about his human life now and I was jealous. He could be happy knowing he wasn't leaving anything behind. I, on the other hand, didn't know anything new. I hadn't had a vision or another flash back since the ally. It was making me restless.

"Bella, you're being really quiet. Is something bothering you?"

"Is something bothering me?"

_Of course something was bothering me! What a stupid question._

"Never mind, I get it. Don't worry I'll buy you one too." He honestly thought I was upset because I didn't bring any money.

"Thomas this isn't about the stupid cell phones, and no you won't buy me one." I couldn't live with myself if I knew I had forced us out of our home and then bummed a cell phone right after. I was feeling guilty enough already.

"I know you still blame yourself for us leaving, but we've known for a long time we'd have to leave and go someplace else eventually. Zander had been packed for days, even before you lost it, which brings me to another question. What drove you over the edge?" There was no way Thomas was this oblivious. Sometimes I wondered if he asked me questions he already knew the answer to just to hear me talk.

"I'd like to not talk about that right now. Can we at least wait until were not around a bunch of humans" I said the last part so low only he would hear. He bought himself a new phone and we left the store. Everyone we passed stared, of course. It was natural for humans to think we were beautiful. It wasn't natural, however, for a human to do what happened next. We had just reached an ice cream shop that was closed for the season when a small child came and stood in front of us. Thomas stopped and stiffened. There were too many people around to take her life, but I knew he wanted to.

"Excuse me, but I lost my mommy…please help me find her." We were shocked, no human had gotten this close and lived or left unhurt. I could tell my eyes had gone black underneath the sunglasses I wore.

"No we can't I'm sorry." It was all I could say. She looked like she was about to cry. And then just as unexpectedly as before, she lunged at my arm. People were watching now. It took all my strength to not rip her apart.

"MOMMY!" She was cried. I looked at Thomas for some help. He was just as speechless as me.

"Let go please. We are in a hurry and we need to leave." My voice was cold and stern. I let a quiet growl start in my chest. I didn't want to kill her but she needed to know we weren't going to help her. She let go and backed away.

"Life's hard kid, find your own mother." Thomas had finally found his voice. But the words he chose to speak didn't sound like him at all. He bent down and breathed her in. "Actually maybe we could help you find her." A smile replaced his frown and I knew what he was trying to do.

"No we shouldn't, we have to go." My voice was urgent. I wouldn't take this girls life, not now that I had talked to her. It didn't seem right.

"Come on little one, I'll help you find her." I snarled at him. He was actually going to take her away. I grabbed the little girl's arm and pulled her out of his grasp. She started to cry; clearly I had used too much strength. He growled loudly. Everyone who was watching started to back away. I spoke to him at vampire speed.

"What are you doing!? We have to go now, there are too many witnesses to take this girls life."

"Don't talk about taking peoples lives. You could everyone here killed in seconds so don't preach to me! You can't just suddenly have a conscience." He was angry, and his words cut me deep. But he was right; I could have all these people killed. I would have all them killed if my mind wasn't somewhere else. I let go of her hand turned away. She was still crying but an on looker took her before Thomas had a chance to say anything. I walked away from the scene at human speed, he was right behind me.

"Don't follow me Thomas. I'm not traveling with you anymore." He had really hurt me.

"Bella I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things. My hunger got the best of me." I wanted to believe him but something told me there was something else. Something he was hiding from me.

When we got far enough out of town for anyone to see us, we started running again. He was still there behind me, this time keeping his distance. Then for no reason at all I was laughing. I had to stop running. I fell to the ground and laughed. I laughed at our situation, I laughed at Thomas but mostly I laughed at myself. He was looking at me with a smile on his handsome face. And then he was laughing too. The forest shook with are voices.

"Thomas I'm sorry. I've been so selfish. This whole time I've been thinking about me and how I messed-up or lives and how I was jealous of you because you had your memories, I thought that if I was alone maybe it would be easier for me. This whole thing has been ridiculous and I'm sorry." He was still smiling when he came and laid next to me. I took his hand and pulled it to my cheek. "You've been so patient with me. You are truly a great friend." The smile left his face and he turned his head to look at me. There was a long silence before he spoke.

"Bella I love you. I know you can't answer to my feelings, but I won't give-up on them. I can wait, and I will. But please…right now you look so prefect. Can I kiss you?" Every word he said was the truth. I knew he loved me. I had known for a long time. Maybe deep inside me I liked him too, and at least this time he had asked.

"Yes, you can ki-" I didn't even finish my sentence. He had pushed his lips to mine. Everything in the world felt like nothing. There was me and him and nothing else. When he broke away I grabbed him back for more. After we were done he laughed.

"Thank you." I stood up and looked at the cloudy sky. A new feeling was surfacing. Betrayal. I pushed it away.

"This is going to be one hell of a trip." And we were thrown into another fit of laughter.

It took us 2 and a half days to get to the Alaskan border, we had been running for most of the time and only stopped to hunt. Apparently there weren't even many humans this far up north. Not like in New York, Thomas guessed for every one person they had here there be about 70 down there. From the border it took 20 minutes to locate Denali. It would have taken less but I had lost our map and we were practical climbing a 90 degree slop the whole way.

"You know I really hate hiking." Thomas was the first to speak since I lost the map back in B.C.

"Oh suck it up please. You've been so good about not complaining the whole way here, don't start now. He chuckled behind me. It was true after the incident in Kenora, nothing had gone wrong between us. Actually it had been quite nice; maybe becoming something more then Thomas's friends could happen. My thoughts were interrupted by a low whispering sound coming from behind a near by tree. Both Thomas and I turned to face it.

"Who's there?" I stopped talking listened. The whispering has stopped but I could here them sniffing our scent. Then just when I was about to go investigate, a small looking woman with short spiky black hair emerged from behind the tree. She had a look of complete devastation and shock on her pixie like face. It almost looked like she was crying.

"Bella?" Her voice was high and musical. It sounded oddly familiar. "Oh god, Bella is it really you?" She walked toward me but Thomas let out a loud growl. Another person emerged from behind the tree grabbing the young women's hand. He was tall and had longer blonde hair, the expression on his face was murderous. He and Thomas were locked in a starring match.

"Enough Jasper, the last thing we need right now is a fight. Phone Carlisle immediately." Jasper did as she said. There was something about these people, something I couldn't quite put my finger on. I sniffed the air, they smelled like vampires. Instinctually a snarl sounded in my throat. They both looked up at me in disbelief, both looked up with same eyes…golden. Something like excitement hit me then, these were the vampires Zander was talking about, the ones that didn't kill humans.

"Come on Bella, we need to get to Denali." Thomas was pulling on my hand. Both of the strange yellow eyes were starring at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Um…sorry about earlier. We haven't met many vampires who haven't tried to kill us on the spot. I'm Bella, I guess you already know, and this is Thomas." They were still looking at me, it was like there was so question not getting answered or frustration not being eased.

"When will he be here?" Jasper didn't take his eyes off me as he asked the little black hair one this question. She closed her eyes and was silent for a moment.

"About 17 seconds." She finally answered not opening her eyes.

"And Edwa-"

"He doesn't know yet." They turned there attention back to me and Thomas, he was looking very uncomfortable. I went to take a step forward but he held me closer to him. Jasper let out a low growl, and all hell broke lose. Thomas lunged forward knocking Jasper into the side of a tree, the other vampire was on his back in a matter of seconds and as I took a running jump forward a loud kind voice addressed us.

"Enough! This is no way we treat our guests." I stopped my attack and turned to see a another vampire with a doctors uniform on. He looked older then the other two but still young enough to be in collage. His blonde hair was a slight mess, as if he had been in a rush to get here. He smiled, making the light of the moon catch his golden eyes and Thomas was at my side in a flash waiting for another attack. Both of the other vampires had gone to stand behind him.

"My name is Carlisle." He was clearly addressing Thomas now. He turned his head to me. "Bella…there is so much we need to talk about. Alice –he motioned to the young women behind him- told us you were coming, but still we didn't suspect…" Alice now had her head in her hands. I instantly felt like I should be comforting her, it was an irrational feeling but I couldn't make go away.

"How do you know me?" He looked at me first shocked and then his face turned into understanding.

"So you have forgotten…I would like to you invite you and your friend back to our home. It's the least we can do, I'll try and clear things up the best I can…although there's really only one person who can tell you everything." All three of them turned and waited for us to answer. I looked at Thomas who still looked extremely uneasy.

"Yes, please tell me everything." All five of us started to run. And I felt like I might finally be getting somewhere.

**OH! I'm so excited to have you guys read the next chapter!! I just might post it tonight if I get the chance.**


	7. Chapter 6 Truth

**Chapter 06**

**Truth**

**I do not own twilight or the characters from said book.**

BPOV

We had only been running for about 8 minutes when we reached an opening in the large dense forest. At the end of the clearing was a large wooden lodge, it resembled something you'd find at a ski resort or in a retirement magazine. There was a long road leading up to the house and in front of it were 5 luxury cars I never even knew existed. The A frame windows where lit up, and I could already hear the commotion going on inside. Thomas was tight to my side the whole time.

When we entered the house, I could smell human all over. It was something I thought I'd never smell in the house of vampires even if they didn't drink from them. I looked around nervous and anxiously awaiting some sort of ambush. But none came, once inside far enough to see and hear everything, I saw two more of our kind sitting around a large black stained table. Carlisle motioned for us to sit and we took the seats further away from everyone else.

To my right sat Alice, Jasper and one I didn't know, she had long light brown hair and a beautiful smile was on her face. I couldn't help but smile sheepishly back. To my right was another who I had not yet met, an unimaginably beautiful girl. Even for a vampire I thought her looks were way over done, long blonde hair, full red lips, and big wonderful golden eyes, which were narrowed as she glared at me and Thomas. Finally Carlisle sat at the head of the table.

"I'm sure this situation must be more then confusing to you. So first I'll go around the table and introduce everyone." The pretty one's face fell. She looked deeply disappointed at the word "introduce". "You've already met Alice and Jasper, This is my wife Esme –he pointed to the the now frowning women to jaspers left- and to my left is Rosalie." She didn't break her unbearable glare.

"I'm Bella, this is Thomas. We've come from New York, my other friend, Zander, said there were vampires here who didn't eat humans. I was so fascinated I had to come see for myself." Carlisle exchanged a look with Esme.

"I've heard that name before, from one of the other coven leaders here." He didn't seem happy about Zander's name coming-up.

"Bella dear, there is so much we have to say. I know a lot might sound unbelievable and strange but we just need you to listen." I looked at Alice, she was holding herself and starring right into my eyes. I nodded and she continued.

"About 2 years ago we all lived in a small town in Washington called Forks. You were there with your father, Charlie, and we were there with…ourselves. You found out about us being vampires and we treated you like family until…we had to leave because something came up. Jasper and I took you to Phoenix to hid you from a tracker that wanted your blood, because back when you were a human you smelled so good. But in the end we managed to kill him. Then right after we had to leave again, only this time you weren't aloud – I mean you couldn't come with us. We didn't see you for a lot of months. Then I couldn't take it anymore and came to visit you when I had a vision you jumped off a cliff."

I couldn't believe it, It had really happened. She had vision's too, I imagined they were better then my hallucinations.

"When I came to visit, I found out you had befriended a werewolf. He was very protective of you and tried to get me to leave. Then after Ed- uh…someone called we went to Italy and met with the Volturi."

I could see in her eyes she was being careful to pick her words, like she was hinding something from me. So far nothing she said I believed or at least I wouldn't until I got the whole story.

"They told us in order for you to live we had to change you. Carlisle offered but then something else came up and it never happened. We got back to Forks and everything was going good until the bad vampire from before, Victoria came after you for revenge. There was a war with a bunch of good for nothing new born-" She was interrupted by Thomas's snarl. "Sorry, with the new born she made. And she tried to get to you but…the werewolf's stopped her, she was killed. We all were happy until-"

"Alice Enough! I can't handle this anymore! Tell her _everything_, I don't care if she freaks out! This is absolutely ridiculous the way your telling it!" Rosalie had jumped up and slammed her fist onto the table. Thomas grabbed me and jumped back. Esme was at her side rubbing her back and whispering in her ear. Rosalie turned her attention to me. "EDWARD! DO YOU REMEMBER HIM BELLA?! EVERYTHING WAS ABOUT YOU AND EDWARD!"

I was so shocked and surprised at her sudden out burst towards me, that I hid my face. The name she had yelled at me chimed in my head, tarring apart any composer I had from this whole ordeal.

"Do you mean Edward Anthony Cullen?" The words choked me as I tried to say them. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Her mouth dropped.

"You remember him? Bella, do you remember him?" Carlisle stood-up and came toward me. Thomas pulled me closer; I had forgotten he was even there with me for a second.

"He was in a vision I had. I don't know who he is but he told me his name." I was looking at him, searching for some kind of answer. Rosalie and Esme where back in the chairs and I wiggled out of Thomas arms and took mine again.

"The story Alice told you was true…but not the whole truth." Carlisle began the story from the start again only this time he included this Edward Cullen. And as he got deeper into the story of my human life from when they met me until now, I started to remember some things. Like James trying to kill me in a ballet studio and crashing my motorcycle. When he stopped the story it was very clear that Edward and I _had_ been in love, and that he was still out looking for me or some sign that I was not dead. And then Alice's face became very serious.

"Bella, do you remember how you were changed?" I shook my head.

"I only remember waking up in an ally in New York." She went to open her mouth.

"Alice, that is not your story to tell." Carlisle was not angry but his voice was firm. He looked at me and then Thomas. "Perhaps that is enough for tonight Bella. There is a nice hotel in town you can say at, we've already made you two reservations. Come back tomorrow when we are better prepared. Though I suggest you come alone." Before I knew what was happing, Thomas had me in his arms again and we were running away from Carlisle's house. I didn't even have time to yell in protest. When he stopped I was angry enough to rip him apart, until I looked at his face. My heart ached from the way he was looking at me.

"Bella I couldn't take it anymore. All those things they were saying about you and…I just needed us to get out and get away." I walked to him and pulled myself into his arms. He hugged me tightly and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I know, it was hard for me to believe all the things they were saying. But once things started to come back in my memories, it was hard to deny. I'm so sorry you had to be there for…everything." I was shaking but not from crying. I was scared. I had left so much behind from my human life, my mother and father, and my friends, even the person who I used to love enough to marry.

"Don't apologize please, lets just go back to New York. Please can we leave?" I was surprised by his request. Did he really think I was going to go "home" now? There were still so many things I needed to find out.

"No, I can't do that Thomas. I need to know some things still. I don't even know who changed me or why I was in New York to begin with. That coven seemed so worried and shocked I didn't remember them. It wouldn't be right for me to just leave." He held me at arms length and looked at me, no it was more of a murderous glare. It made me cringe, he had never looked at me like that before. He pulled me to his mouth and roughly kissed me. I couldn't get out of his grasp; even for our kind he was extremely strong. He didn't stop at my lips this time. His kisses moved from my chin to my collarbone and back. Then he pulled me into another hug and ran with me in his arms. I knew he was taking me back.

"STOP THOMAS! STOP RIGHT NOW!" He wasn't listening. The only thing I could do was to fight back. I bit down on his arm as hard I could and he dropped me like a hot rock. Before I had a chance to move he pined me to ground. This was it; he was going to kill me. As he lowered his head to my throat I prepared myself for him to rip it out. My breath caught in chest. To my surprise he didn't bite me; his mouth was to my ear. His lips slowly grazed it over and over again. My breathing was getting heavier as he put his full body weight on me. Then he pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Bella, I won't lose out to your past. This is me, now and forever. I won't let him have you back. If I meet him or any of the ones you talked with tonight, I'll kill them. I want you so bad; please just say you'll be mine and only mine. Please say you love me." He was between begging and intimidation. I didn't know what to say. He was right, nothing in my past could change the way he felt for me. But I still wasn't sure about the way I felt for him. Before I could answer his lips were on mine again. He moved his hands up my sides lifting my shirt. Anything I wanted to say was lost in the uprising emotion of lust.

I knew it was wrong, everything I had learned just minutes before was telling me to stop. The message wasn't reaching my lips, which kissed his back or my hands, which pulled off his shirt. He moaned against my neck when ran my fingers through his soft hair. And I knew I couldn't fight it anymore. I kissed his chest and his throat as he reached around to un-clip my bra. I opened my eyes to look up at the night sky only it wasn't the night sky I saw.

There standing directly above us was the young man from the ally, his red-brown hair messy from the wind. His eyes were as black as the sky above our heads. The most shocking part of him was his face; it was twisted into a look that could only be described as the deepest of despair. By this time Thomas had my chest bare and he was working on the lower half of my clothes.

The new comer didn't move. He just starred at me in utter disbelieve. I couldn't find my voice but Thomas had seen my face.

"What is it Bella?" He sounded worried.

I still didn't say anything and when he turned around the man was gone. He looked back at me. I only spoke two words.

"Edward Cullen." I knew this time he wasn't an illusion, it had been the real thing.

_**AHH even though I wrote it the suspense still gets to me. I might not get a chance to write for a couple of days but I promise as soon as Monday rolls around I'll have some new chapters for you! Review please I love hearing from you guys**_**! Also I think I might move this into mature…just to be safe, the content is about to get a little hot! But not to hot...**


	8. Chapter 7 Pain

**Chapter 07**

**Pain**

**I do not own twilight or its characters.**

BPOV

Once I had gained enough composure to throw Thomas off of me and stand, the figure of Edward was long gone. His scent had been dimmed so much by the now snowing skies that I knew I wouldn't be about to easily follow him. My mind was racing a million miles a second; it was all I could do get dressed again. The whole time Thomas was starring at me, obviously upset something had ruined the mood.

"Maybe we should find a place to stay for the night, I don't particularly like standing in a blizzard." I ignored his whining and scanned the area. There was a small opening at the base of a large timber near by. I pointed to it, still unable to talk. Why was he here? Carlisle had said he was still out looking for me. I didn't even want to think about it right now. I had to find a way to get back to Carlisle without Thomas knowing.

We walked to the tree in silence; only wind making the trees bang together could be heard. I knew Thomas was still looking at me, I didn't want to see him now, I was so ashamed. But what was there to be ashamed about? Edward wasn't there when I was left in New York. He hadn't been there when I struggled to control my thrust. He hadn't even been there the night my human life was taken from me. I had no memory of him, only stories him being my lover. And despite all those things, I still felt like I had done something I could not fully repair.

"Thomas, have you ever thought the maybe when you were human, things you had to do then still need to be done now. Like if you could control your hunger, would you take over your fathers company?" We had settled into the tree. There were a few death leaves, but at least we would be…_hidden_.

"I think that if I could control that part of me, then sure. It would be a little awkward to just march up into his office and tell him that's what I was doing. Especially now since I've been gone for so long. But if there might be a chance of getting something back from my human life, I think I would defiantly try." Without knowing it Thomas just answered most of my on coming questions. I quickly made a plan to get away.

"I have to hunt. Do you think you could watch my bag until I get back in the morning?" He looked at me, taking everything in.

"Can't you stay here?"

"No I should really hunt. I saw a deer back there, maybe if I hurry I can still catch it."

"A deer Bella? Since when do you eat animals?"

"Since I decided I didn't want to eat humans anymore, now please before it gets away!" I shouldn't have to explain myself to him. I was free woman, and didn't need to ask for permission. He nodded and before he had a chance to change his mind I left.

Our footprints from the way in where completely covered, but maybe if I tried my hardest I could pick up some sort of scent. I stopped far enough away from Thomas, that he couldn't hear me and began to sniff the air. It was there but just barely. I walked a little ways still picking up the faded scent until I reached a point where I couldn't smell it anymore. The sweet, smooth smell had disappeared altogether. I dropped to my knees and buried my head in my hands. The only thing to do was go back to Carlisle's house.

The walk was long; I had decided about 4 miles back to walk at human speed. I truthfully missed walking that slow. When I finally got to Carlisle's place, I couldn't bring myself to actually set foot on their property so I just hung around in the bushes. Along time passed then I heard a door open.

"Bella, we know you out there. Alice has seen you sitting behind our house for 2 hours; I think that is long enough. You're always welcome in our home." It was Esme. They knew I was there the whole time… Embarrassment was added to list feelings I didn't want to have. I slowly walked up to the back deck of the house. I was once again waiting to be torn apart. The scene inside was quite the opposite.

"Bella, were so glad you came back. Alice said you didn't leave." Carlisle was waiting in the dinning room. He smiled at me as I took my seat at the table for the second time that night. Only Alice was there with us now.

"Before you say anything else I need you to know Thomas intends in kill your coven." I fought the words in my mouth as I said them. Alice chuckled and Carlisle still smiled.

"Yes we figured he didn't like us." I turned to see Jasper standing at the entrance. He nodded once to Alice and she looked at him as if to say "Yes I already know". Then he was gone.

"Now is there something you wanted to discuss with us Bella?"

"Aren't you worried?" I was shocked they didn't even feel slightly defensive toward Thomas's threat.

"No, our coven has over come harder things then a new born and his infatuation." He smiled at me again.

"Ok well I came tonight because I saw…him. I saw…Edward Cullen." A feeling of dread made my stomach turn.

"Bella, I think you should know that we are _all_ Cullen's, The way you say his name makes it sound like you didn't know." Alice was looking down at the table.

"I'm sorry, It just makes me feel uncomfortable calling him by his first name alone."

"There's no need to feel like that Bella, weather or not you remember him he was and hopefully still is very close to you." Carlisle had lowered his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"You see Bella; He had been looking for you for so long. If he wasn't already dead, finding you in the situation he did tonight would have killed him. Just because his heart isn't beating, doesn't mean it can't be broken." Alice was playing dirty and I didn't like it.

"That's not far, how was I suppost to know I would be hurting someone I didn't even know existed until only a few hours ago. All I knew was he was somebody I kept seeing in my head. How can I believe everything you tell me? I know I was the one that came here for answers but so far I'm just more confused. I can't just believe that Edward was my one and only love if I can't even remember what love is. Word of mouth means nothing to me without trust. To me he still doesn't…until I remember he will never be like that to me. " Both Alice and Carlisle were starring at me. Alice sounded like she was trying to hide a snarl.

"Bella we understand your…confusion. And trusting us might be a hard thing to do right away. When you get all you memories back, everything will be clear. We promise." And he sounded sincere it was hard not to believe him. They were after all, in some of my memories already. There was a long silence, no one in the house moved or said a word. I would have thought it was empty if I couldn't smell them. I sniffed the air again, there was something else. The familiar scent that was sweet and intoxicating. I whipped my head around.

There he was, I was glad I didn't have to breathe because it wouldn't have worked even if I tired. It was like finally seeing heaven. He was so beautiful, exactly like my vision in the ally. His eyes were a lovely golden topaz color. They smoldered when they met mine. He looked taken a back, like he was watching a two legged mute dog, dance and sing. He lifted a hand to touch me but quickly withdrew it. I stood and walked closer to him, cautiously. He stepped back every two steps I took, making it impossible to get _too_ close.

"Bella." The sound of my name coming from his angelic mouth was heartwarming. It was meant to be said by him, in the velvety, smooth voice of his. I stopped and let the sound linger in my ears. I took another deep breath, to breathe in his wonderful scent. My eyes were closed. I felt a finger touch my cheek and then my chin. And then another traced my eye lids.

"Edward." I said as I breathed out. My slowly opened my eyes and he was still there. He didn't disappear or run this time. I slowly reached and touched his chest. He breathed in and I felt it rise. Then he slowly pushed my hand away. I looked back into his eyes; his expression tore my heart in two.

"Bella, is that truly the way you feel?" There was nothing I could say. I couldn't say I didn't mean it because he would never exist like that for me. I didn't remember him, so I could possibly love him. At least that was what my mind was saying…it wasn't necessarily what I was feeling.

"If you knew how long I've been looking for you. Bella, I thought you might be dead. I never gave up, not once, you have no idea how much I missed you, how much I've waited for the moment I'd see you again. It almost killed me too see you with someone else…and if that wasn't bad enough now this? I can't keep this up anymore." I tried to speak but nothing would come out. Everything he said was true.

"When you say things like that I'm afraid I'll forget everything I loved about you. So please…just go." The hurt in his words poured out like a waterfall. I had caused him so much pain. Even though what I said had hurt him, what he was saying now ripped though my chest just as hard. I realized we were alone. I had to try and make this right, even if I didn't remember how.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. But I'm not leaving, not until I remember you. I know this was important. I can feel it. My mind says you don't exist but my heart says something else. So I'll stay, I'll make this better…I'll _fix_ us."

"Don't…please don't offer something like that. I won't make you stay here just so you don't feel bad. I guess this is what I get for making you suffer so much in your human life. If this is how you felt then I'm sure I deviser to feel it too." What was he talking about? I walked a little closer but he put his hand out to stop me.

"That is not what I'm doing. I'm sorry I can't remember you, if I could pull out memories like it was nothing then I would. Dammit…just please give me some time, some time to figure this out, some time to get myself in order. Please let me make this better!" He came closer and reached to brush my hair out of my face. I took my chance and pulled him to me, at first he hesitated but then he held me back. We stayed like that for a few moments, until he pulled away suddenly.

"I can hear you partner's thoughts. He thinks he'll come get rid of us well you're out hunting." I had forgotten about my "hunting" trip. Thomas was coming for the Cullen's. He would try and kill them. I could feel the dread and worry rise in my body. I had to get Thomas away from here. He couldn't know I had been with Edward.

"I'll stop him." I turned to walk away, but Edward grabbed my hand.

"If that conniving monster touches you, I swear I'll rip him apart." He was snarling at the thought of it.

"No please, I need to talk to him. This is more complicated then you know." It sounded wrong coming out, it have sounded just as bad to hear.

"Do you love him Bella?" He looked at me; I could see the hurt already building in his eyes.

I couldn't answer him because if I said no, it was a lie and Alice would tell him. And if I said yes he would be destroyed. Either way I couldn't let Thomas get any closer. **I'm Sorry to took sooooo long to update! I was Sking in Jasper for a couple of days, and i wanted to get this part just right. I know i said it was going to get hot but i thought i better get the meeting out of the way first!**


	9. Chapter 8 Pain part2

Chapter 08

Pain (part 2)

I do not own twilight.

EPOV

How could they not tell me! Of all things to hide from me, _this_! There was no way I'd forgive them for a very long time. My thoughts were running a million miles an second as I ran through the night, racing to my new home in Denali. We had to relocate after Emmett betrayed us. Our little happy family had been forever destroyed; this would strain things even further. But now even through all the darkness and bitterness it felt like I was running toward the light, toward whatever happiness I had thought I'd lost.

My cell phone rang but I ignored it, Alice had been calling for the past 20 minutes trying to clam me down. Apparently I was so aggravated Jasper could fell my emotion from where I was. I would feel at ease until I saw_ her_, it had been so long. I could finally hear them now, a single topic seemed to be shared among my broken family members, thoughts about _her_.

"_So it's finally happened. She was changed." _

"_I never thought Emmett would actually do it."_

"_Poor thing, she looked so torn and confused."_

"_Who was that male with her? He was very irritated."_

"_She's almost as beautiful as me."_

"_Edward, I know your close enough to hear us now, come inside. She's not here anymore."_ Alice's thoughts were louder then the rest.

I slowed my pace and walked up to the house, the lights were on in every room, and I could hear their outer conversations as well as then inner ones. Jasper was talking to Rosalie about how much Bella had changed, it slightly peaked my excitement. I walked in the front door to be greeted by Esme, she had a wonderful smile one her face. Her thoughts were pure happiness at my return.

"Edward! Welcome back! We've missed you." _Please don't _be_ mad at Carlisle and Alice, they only wanted to protect you._

"Where is she?" I didn't have time for happy family reunions. I needed to see her,_ now_.

"She left; or rather she was taken away." Carlisle was standing behind Esme, holding her shoulders. _Edward at least say hello first. We've missed you very much._

"Who took her away? Where is she now?" Everyone was now there except Rosalie who had gone into her bedroom. I looked from face to face, hoping my rudeness would be forgiven.

"They only left about 2 minutes ago. I'm sure if you follow their scent, they should be easy enough to find." Carlisle had a slightly disappointed look on his face. What did he expect, he didn't even tell he she was here! I didn't wait for another answer, I ran out and sniffed they air. Sure enough her lovely floral scent was still very strong. I hadn't smiled it for what seemed like an eternity and having it fill my senses now was making me drunk with pleasure. I followed the scent for some time until I came to the edge of a large field. I could hear someone talking.

"I wont lose out the your past Bella." _No matter what happens I won't ever lose you to them. I'm your family now. _It was a very unfamiliar voice. He was talking to her, they weren't very far away. I could smell her intoxicating scent, it was driving my mad. The conversation they were having irritated me beyond end, I had to get close so I could see her. Even after all this time, I still couldn't hear Bella's thoughts. So many questions zipped in and out of my mind. Was she really changed, was she hurt, why was she here?

_I can't take it anymore; I'm making you mine for good. I can't handle not having you…_I quickly blocked out the males perverted thoughts. I spotted what looked like two people rolling around in the grass.

No please, don't let it be like this. I can't handle finding her in a situation like this. As I slowly walked closer my fear was confirmed, there she lay, half naked. At first I was ready to totally destroy the male that had her pined to the ground. But it seemed like she was enjoying it as well. They kissed and touched, as I watched I could literally hear my heart explode. I clutched my chest, I could feel my face twist in disgust.

Then she sensed me and looked over his shoulder. Her eyes were golden with a red ring around them. She had become so beautiful, she was beautiful before but now everything I loved about her was more…_pronounced_. She looked at me like I was a stranger, like I was some pervert looking in through her bedroom window. It made me feel horrible.

_What the hell is she looking at? _

The male had seen her face, I quickly ran to were he wouldn't see me. This wasn't happening, I'd waited so long. I thought she was dead, and I looked for her until I couldn't look anymore. Why was it happening like this? I had to talk to Carlisle; he had talked to her before I got back. Maybe she had told him something. It only took me about 4 minutes to get back to the house. When I walked in Esme was standing there waiting. Alice was beside her.

"Edward I'm so sorry."

"Don't Alice, pity is the last thing I want from you." I snapped. It was an irrational reaction, but I couldn't think straight. My thoughts were clouded and devastated.

"Don't take it out on Alice, Edward. She wasn't rolling around with your girlfriend in some field." Rosalie was now with them.

"Well you'd know all about losing your lover to someone else wouldn't you Rosa?" I couldn't stop the words from coming out. I immediately regretted saying them.

"Edward, that's enough. You know why we didn't tell you, now stop." Carlisle came walking down the stairs. I felt ashamed of my behavior.

"I'm sorry, especially you Rosa I shouldn't have said that." Everyone was looking at me.

"No you shouldn't have." She walked away. _You're such an ass Edward._

I followed Carlisle into the family room, we sat down at the large black stained table we used for meetings. He waited for me start.

"I'm going to look past the part where you guys thought it was better to keep me in the dark. I can see now it would have been if I didn't…see that. I need you to tell me everything she said, and what you talked to her about. How much does she know?" I tried to keep my voice as clam as I could. He began to tell me the story from the beginning. How Alice and Jasper found them in the forest, about the male whose name was Thomas seemed to be very unhappy. And about how he explained Bella's relationship with me to them.

So she lost her memory, Bella didn't remember anything about her human life. After Emmett had dumped her in New York, she had struggled to get used to the vampire way of life. She had befriended to other new born, this fact horrified me. Even in the next life she was a danger magnet. I couldn't be mad because she was only doing this because she didn't remember us. It wasn't like she was purposely cheating. I had done worse then this to her.

"Edward she's coming back. Thomas isn't with her this time." We were interrupted by Alice, I walked over and hugged her.

"Thank you Alice, you have put up with me through this whole thing. I appreciate everything you've done for me."

_You are my family and my brother Edward, I'd do anything for you to be happy._ I smiled at her and walked up stairs, I much as it killed me I'd have to hide from Bella. If she knew I was there so might run away again.

I must have waited in my bedroom for close to 2 hours, apparently Bella was too scared to come back and was now hiding in around backyard. Everyone was becoming very impeccant, except Jasper who was not looking forward to Bella's extreme emotional range.

_I can't wait any longer, she's been out there for almost 2 hours! _I was surprised at Esme. She usually would have waited forever for Bella. I heard her walk to the back door and open it.

"Bella, we know you out there. Alice has seen you sitting behind our house for 2 hours; I think that is long enough. You're always welcome in our home." I smiled. She was coming into our house, I'd finally get to talk to her after all this time. They were now walking her to family room, Jasper let me know of how much regret she was feeling. I wondered if it was for coming here or for what she had done in the field.

"….Thomas intends on kill your coven." Her voice was so beautiful; I could smell her from up here. If her friend thought he could kill all of us, he was in for a big surprise.

I remembered how so would always worry about us, even when she was in more danger then anyone. I smiled to myself, she was always so naïve, my silly little Bella.

"I saw him…I saw…Edward Cullen." The way she said my name made me uncomfortable, like I was a complete stranger. I guess to her I still was…That thought left a bad taste in my mouth so I pushed it aside. Alice was explaining something, Carlisle was still uneasy about our soon to be meeting. The excitement was building in me.

"That's not far, how was I suppost to know I would be hurting someone I didn't even know existed until only a few hours ago. All I knew was he was somebody I kept seeing in my head. How can I believe everything you tell me? I know I was the one that came here for answers but so far I'm just more confused. I can't just believe that Edward was my one and only love if I can't even remember what love is. Word of mouth means nothing to me without trust. To me he still doesn't…until I remember he will never be like that to me. " I was shocked, this didn't sound like her at all. I heard Alice stifle a snarl.

_Edward please came down here before things get out of hand._ Jasper was more concerned about what Alice was going to do then Bella. I was down in about half a second. There she was, I could reach out and touch the back of her head. There were so many emotions flowing through my body, I thought Jasper might exploded. Then the air flow caught up with me and blew past her she turned around. She was absolutely stunning, her wonderful skin glowed in the dim light, and her eyes looked confused and excited at the same time. I was so happy to finally see her, this time fully clothed.

"Bella." The name rolled out of my mouth perfectly, she relaxed a bit and smiled. It nearly knocked me out. She took a deep breath and her smiled grew wider. Her eyes slowly closed. I reached out and touched her wonderful face. I couldn't control it anymore; I was scared this might be a dream. Her skin felt cold under my touch, it kind of took me off guard. I traced her perfect features and smiled again.

"Edward." The sound of my name being said by such a soft voice made me shiver. She smiled, her eyes opened and she slowly reached out to touch my chest. Her hand on my body felt wonderful. I breathed in her lovely scent and was instantly thrown into a daze. Her words came back to me and I was brought back to reality.

"Bella, is that truly the way you feel?" She didn't say anything, I knew the question had caught her by surprise. I continued. "If you knew how long I've been looking for you. Bella, I thought you might be dead. I never gave up, not once, you have no idea how much I missed you, how much I've waited for the moment I'd see you again. It almost killed me too see you with someone else…and if that wasn't bad enough now this? I can't keep this up anymore." She opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out.

I wasn't about to have a one sided conversation with her, and her lack of words frustrated me. I loved her but not when she was like this. It felt like she didn't even care.

"When you say things like that I'm afraid I'll forget everything I loved about you. So please…just go." I didn't truly want her to leave, but I thought this might be better to discuss when she felt a little better about our situation. I wouldn't force her into anything either. Even if it killed me to be apart from her any longer, I'd let her have her space.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. But I'm not leaving, not until I remember you. I know this was important. I can feel it. My mind says you don't exist but my heart says something else. So I'll stay, I'll make this better…I'll _fix_ us." Her words made me feel even worse, I had made her feel bad. If only I could hear her thought, then I'd now exactly what to say.

"Don't…please don't offer something like that. I won't make you stay here just so you don't feel bad. I guess this is what I get for making you suffer so much in your human life. If this is how you felt then I'm sure I deviser to feel it too." She looked confused for a moment and the started to walk closer to me.

"That is not what I'm doing. I'm sorry I can't remember you, if I could pull out memories like it was nothing then I would. Dammit…just please give me some time, some time to figure this out, some time to get myself in order. Please let me make this better!" A piece of her brown hair had fallen across her face, I reached to brush it away but she grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward her. Her arms were wrapper around my waist, I was so shocked at her actions that I froze. Then I couldn't help but hug her back. Having Bella back in my arms felt like heaven, we stayed that way for a few minutes.

_I'll get rid of the problem at it's source, if I kill them then she'll have no reason to want to stay. _It was Bella's partner. I pulled away from her and looked out the window.

"I can hear you partner's thoughts. He thinks he'll come get rid of us well you're out hunting." She let go out my body and looked out the window also. I could see her stiffen.

"I'll stop him." She started to walk away but I grabbed her hand. There was no way I'd lose her now, not again, not after all we'd been through.

"If that conniving monster touches you, I swear I'll rip him apart." I snarled loudly. She had to know I was serious.

"No please, I need to talk to him. This is more complicated then you know." More complicated? Was it possible that Thomas was something more then a fling for Bella, could she really be returning his feelings?

"Do you love him Bella?"

She didn't speak; the look on her face was enough of an answer. It was the same look she gave me when I had asked about Jacob. I knew then I'd not only be fighting to gain back her memories but also fighting to gain back her heart.

**I was torn between who's POV I wanted to do…so i just didn't both. **


	10. Chapter 9 Insane

**Chapter 09**

**Insane**

I do not own twilight.

* * *

BPOV

I made Edward stay in the house. His face still very disorganized by his unanswered question. That was a matter that defiantly had to wait. I stood on the porch waiting for the approaching storm. Once Thomas saw me here all hell would break lose. I'd have to be ready to deal with it. It's wasn't like Thomas was a lose canon, but everyone had there limits and this situation would defiantly throw him over the edge.

A few seconds passed and then he was close enough that I could hear his foot steps, I was standing down wind from him which meant he couldn't smell me yet. It gave me some time to think about what I'd do. He came on to the clearing sniffing the air, his eyes slowly met mine. A large scowl came to his attractive face making him look disturbing.

"Bella, I knew it! I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away. Hunting?! I saw threw your lie as soon as you thought it up!" He was standing a few feet away from me in a matter of seconds. I arched my back and let out a low growl. He stopped walking forward and looked into my eyes. I knew Edward would be watching but I didn't want him and Thomas fighting. They would fight to the death and that wouldn't be good for anyone. I looked toward the house.

"Don't look away from me! He's in there isn't he? Your knight in shinning armor! Bella what did you think would happen when I found out? Did you think I'd leave you and go back to New York by myself? Look for Zander and all would be well? Please don't tell me you're_ that_ stupid?!" He continued to walk closer to me. I snarled loudly. This was a side of Thomas I'd never seen before.

"If you touch him Thomas…I'll never forgive you. Before you do anything to make this situation worse, let's talk things through." I wasn't asking, more telling him how things were going to go.

"Make it worse! YOU HAVE BETRAYED ME BELLA!" I cringed away from his extremely loud voice. It echoed in every corner of the Cullen's huge yard.

"Thomas, this isn't you. What happened to the kind, gentle, handsome man I…fell in love with?" His face softened at the word "love". I tried to smile, but he saw through my attempt to clam him down.

"Spare me Bella; if you truly loved me then you would have never come back here. You would have let me take you home. Don't act so innocent." I could feel the pain in his words. I let out a small sigh.

"Thomas I wish you could understand my confusion. I'm so frustrated with this, I would have never let myself love you if I knew about Edward. I would have never hurt you like that on purpose. You were like my brother and it should have stayed that way. I'm so sorry it turned out this way." It was true, I never wanted to hurt him like this. He was the main reason I had survived New York. With him and Zander guiding me threw everything.

"_I truly love you Bella, there will never be _anpther_ man in this word that loves you more then me._ _A MAN LIKE THAT DOESN'T FUCKING EXSIT_!" His face turned into a sadistic smile, it made me gasp and look away. The voice he was using truly scared me. He looked like a true killer, a monster among monsters. I was ready for the attack. "Bella if you won't willingly come back with me I'll drag you home. You belong _with_ me, you belong _to_ me, and no one not even your past boyfriend will _ever_ change that."

"New York isn't my home, and I belong to no one." I let out a ear slipping snarl, it carried over the treetops and down into the valley we had camped in. If the Cullen's didn't know he was here, they would now. I heard the front door open and slam shut. Edward was at my side ready to destroy Thomas if he even looked at me wrong.

"Oh so he finally comes out! Nice to meet you Edward. It seems like I'll be taking Bella back now. Hope you don't mind _too_ much." Thomas's insane smile became more of a scowl. His word full of sarcasim.

"You won't be doing anything with Bella, except leaving her alone." Edward said threw clenched teeth. He stepped in front of me and snarled.

"Thomas, we can talk about this. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want you to hurt Edward either."

"It's a little late for that Bella dear, not hurting me went out the window when we first came her. Zander told me this would happen." He seemed to relax slightly. Edward look at me shocked.

"Zander? Bella you know Zander?" He spoke breathlessly. I nodded not knowing what the big deal was.

"Yes she knows Zander, Whats it to you?" Edward glared at him. Thomas smiled again, before I could stop it he jumped at Edward. In less then a second they were doing the dance of death. Even for my vampire eyes, it was hard to see what was happening. I tried to get in between then but I was thrown backward. I lunged in again and tried to rip them apart.

"Stop it! Sto-" I was silenced by a quick elbow to the face. Now I was mad, letting out a loud growl I threw the fighting pair apart. I kept hold of Thomas, and snarled in his face. He stopped thrusting his hands forward and looked at me. Grabbing my shoulders he threw me against a tree still holding on to me. He put his lips to my ear. They grazed it slowly.

"Even if I have to kill you both, you will be mine." The words he whispered made me shudder. He slowly licked the side of my face and kissed my lips. He had gone completely insane with lust. Edward was upon him before he had another chance to whisper more. I continued to try and separate them, through all my failed attempts finally they stopped. Both of them were panting and growling at each other.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed. Thomas looked at me and Edward took his chance. He jumped onto him, knocking Thomas onto his back. Edward was just about to snap his neck when Thomas spoke.

"Wait, Bella I have something to say. Something that's important for you to know. Zander was in on it the whole time." I looked down into his face.

"In on what?" Edward punched him. "Edward stop! What was Zander in on?" Thomas smiled, the crazy deranged smile that scared me.

"In on you being killed. He told me about it the night before we left." I was speechless. There were no words to describe now angry and shocked I was. I grabbed Edward by his shoulders and threw him off Thomas. I quickly jumped onto him so he couldn't move, my hands around his neck. He laughed.

"What are you talking about, tell me Thomas." I wasn't sure what I was going to do but I was on the edge of losing it.

"Why don't you ask your lover, I'm sure he'll tell you." His voice was muffled and husky from the pressure of my hand against his throat.

"I'm asking you!" I lifted his head up and smashed it back into the ground. He snapped his teeth at me.

"Why should I tell you anything, you bitch?! I don't have to answer anything you say." This wasn't Thomas speaking now, it was some hidden alter ego that had show it's face when he finally lost it. I pulled a lighter from my jeans pocket and held the flame just inches away from his face.

"Bella-"

"Be quite Edward. Tell me Thomas, or I swear I'll kill you." If I could cry, tears would have been rolling down my face. He just laughed again.

"Then do it." He freed one of his hands at grabbed the wrist of my shaking hand. His squeezed it. "DO IT!" He yelled in my face. Every emotion I had felt through out the past few days boiled in my chest. I spit in his face and lit his hair on fire. I quickly jumped off him and watched as he started to burn. He got to his feet screaming.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I"LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" His whole body was now engulfed in flames, his blood curdling screams torn through the air. I cringed at the sound. He slowly fell to his knees and then on to his back. Then he stopped yelling and trashing around, he looked at me. It was the Thomas I had fallen in love with looking at me now. His face twisted from the heat.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Then he said nothing, he had finally burned to death. I could feel my entire body tremble. Edward put a hand on my shoulder. I crushed the tiny plastic lighter in my hand, the fluid inside it ran down the back of my shaking arm. I grinded my teeth, still extremely angry. I could hear Edward breath beside me. He slowly turned me toward him. I looked into his face.

"Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" He looked back at me puzzled.

"Bella you just burned a Thomas to death and your worried about me being alright?" I was pulled into a tight hug. Then the wave of hysteria hit me. I began to moan and weep in tearless break-down. He held me close and rubbed my back. Then my knees gave out and I fell to the ground. I crunched my hands into fist and they began taking turns pounding into the ground. Over and over again they hit the earth. Edward stood there for a moment and then kneeled beside me. He put his hands on mine to keep me from creating a hole to china.

"Edward is everything all right?!" It was Esme, they had finally come back.

"Bella dear are you alright." She put a hand on my back, I didn't look up. I nodded slowly still unable to talk. Edward slowly picked me up and carried me toward the house. I looked over his shoulder at the pile of smoldering ashes in the Cullen's front yard. What had I just done? We walked into the house, I could hear Carlisle and Jasper outside cleaning the mess I had made up. I felt literally sick to my stomach. Edward gently placed me on the couch, and stood in front of me.

I looked into his face, he looked concerned. His eyes never left my face, he was waiting for me to start waling again.

"Bella, are you sure you alright?" Just then Carlisle come and sat next to me, he put a hand on mine and lifted it in both of his. He to looked extremely worried. I nodded, and looked at them both.

"I'll be ok, just give me a moment." I took a few deep breathes. I had just killed the only family I really knew, I had just slaughter my _brother_ and the first lover I had in my new life. He was dead and I killed him. The realization crashed down on me again, and I lowered my head. My body started to shake again.

"Bella you did what you had to, no one would ever think badly of you." Carlisle words barley reached me, I was in a deep hole right now. I was the worst kind of monster, deceitful, conniving, a lair and a killer. I hated my self more then anyone in the room would ever know. Edward kneeled in front of me and took my face in his hands.

"Listen to me Bella, you didn't nothing wrong, he had asked you to do it. He had completely lost himself in a fit of rage and lust." Edward's soft voice brought me back into the room and out of my pit of despair. I looked around. Everyone was there, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and even Rosalie.

"Edward take her to your room, she needs to rest." Esme was smiling at me, I felt a wave of calmness wash over me and I looked at Jasper. He was smiling too. Edward scooped me up into his arms and ran put the stairs and into his bedroom. He lowered me on his couch and gentle stroked my face. I held his hand against my cheek.

"I killed him Edward. The only family I remember having and I killed him." He pulled me closer with his other hand.

"We are your family now." It was true, they were all my family now.

"Why wouldn't he just tell me about Zander…Why wouldn't he just say." Edward sighed and turned my head so he was looking straight into my eyes.

"Because he knew it was my story to tell. Bella, I will tell about Zander, about the night you were changed. I'll tell you everything…" He closed his eyes and I waited for him to begin.

* * *

**FINALLY!!! We get to learn about how Bella got changed and the Emmett, Zander situation!!! Review and tell me what you think, am I writing ok, are you happy with the way the story is going…did you like Thomas? LOL!**


	11. Chapter 10 Conversation

**Chapter 10**

**Conversation**

**I do not own twilight or any of the characters.**

BPOV

Edward kept his eyes closed for a very long time. If I didn't know any better I would have thought he had fallen asleep. It seemed like he was searching for the right words to say, trying to find a way to start without upsetting me. I placed a hand on his arm and shook him slightly. He still didn't move. A few more moments paced he finally opened his mouth to speak.

"It was about 8 months ago, we had just finished school. You and I were engaged and we were planning on telling your father. Everything seemed to finally look bright for our future together. Alice was excited, we were letting her plan our wedding. Even Rose was happy for us. No one expected anything to go wrong. The night you went missing I was with Carlisle and Esme, trying to figure out my vows. The wedding was a week away, everything had to be prefect. Alice called me on my cell phone very upset about something; I left Carlisle and Esme. When I walked outside to my car, I could feel it in air. It was hot and thick…something was wrong. I drove home to find Alice sitting on the floor next to Rosalie, who was also very upset.

Alice had blocked her thoughts from me but I could still read Rose's. _Edward, Emmett has left. The Volturi have sent their men here. They have taken Bella._ At first I just starred down at them, not knowing what to think. I wondered why Emmett was with the Volturi, Alice looked up at me, the looked on her face scared the hell out of me. She opened her thoughts to a vision she had.

You were sitting in the back of a car, screaming and screaming about being on fire. Emmett and two other vampires I didn't recognize were in the car as well. Emmett was in the front seat arguing with a woman driver. She had short blonde hair and was wearing a long black cape. The other in the back also had blonde hair, he was holding you down so you couldn't trash about. Then her vision ended.

"Where are they now?" Alice shook her head. She tried to look into her visions but the female that was with you blocked her out. Aro had tipped them off about our powers, Aro being one of the leaders of the Volturi. At first I was so confused, just yesterday I had been with Emmett and he had seemed normal enough, well as normal as Emmett can be I suppose." Edward chuckled a little but then it was replaced with a look I didn't understand, he was trying to be serious. I starred into his eyes and waited for him to continue.

"I went everywhere in forks looking for you. Your house was the saddest scene I'd seen in all my life. I first stepped into your house and found Jacob Black's body dead on the kitchen floor, not far form him in the living room was Sam, the pack leader, his head had been ripped off. I walked up the stairs and in front of your closed door was Charlie. He had a look frozen onto his face that I can only describe as true fear." He stopped and looked at me, I nodded for him to keep going.

"He had a large cut across his throat, all his blood had been spilled onto the floor. A gun lay next to his lifeless body. I looked away and began to worry. I knew if the Volturi were killing just for the sake of having no witnesses, then coming to get you must be very serious. The door to you room was locked, so I had to kick it open. Your scent was everywhere along I with some of your blood. I could smell Emmett's scent in your room as well. I was thrown into a fit of rage.

I'm sorry to say that I nearly destroyed your whole house. I ran out into the street and yelled at nothing. The Volturi would be back to clean the mess-up they had left in the house so I quickly left. I wasn't sure were I was going but I continued to check all over forks. I went to Angela house and to the school; I went to our meadow and finally back to my house. Carlisle and Esme where there now. I didn't know where Rosalie had gone, but she had left. Alice was in Jasper's arms crying.

"Alice, do you know where they are now? Where is Bella?!" I grabbed her from Jasper. She just looked at me and shook her head.

"I don't know where they are, but I've seen them with her, Emmett…he did it, Edward he bit her…"I shook my head, what the hell was happening. In an instant I was in my room throwing clothes into a bag. I didn't even say good-bye to my family. The day I finally stopped looking for you was when I was coming back to see if Alice had found out anything new, when I heard Rose's thoughts about you. I knew you had come back. I'd never felt so relived, Bella. To know for sure after all this time that you were ok." He took my hands in his and kissed my cheek.

We didn't say anything, I just let everything he said sink in.

"So…my fathers dead then. And so is Jacob." I didn't really remember Jacob, I only knew him from what Carlisle had told me. I remember having a bereft memory of my father. He was smiling at me after I had made him supper. I looked out the window and saw that it had started to snow.

"Why where the Volturi after me? Didn't they say you could change me?" Edward looked away.

"I assume they wanted you changed faster then I could change you. As it turns out, Victoria had a sister. Carrie was her name, she was apart of the Volturi. They valued her for her combat skills. Its funny how Victoria was good at running and Carrie was good at staying to fight." I really didn't see the humor in it, but I was in the outer circle when it came to a lot of things now a days.

"So this Carrie, what did she say to Emmett to make him betray your family?" Edward looked at the ground, he took a breath and then spoke.

"It wasn't Carrie that did it, it was her partner…and he happens to be the same one whoo looked after you New York." At first I didn't understand, and then it clicked.

"Alexander…he was in the Volturi the whole time." Edward nodded slowly.

"After they found out you didn't develop any new power when you were changed, Carrie and Emmett dumped you in New York. They were on their way to Italy but Aro didn't want you if you didn't bring anything to the table. He made Zander stay behind and keep an eye on you; just to be sure you really didn't have any powers." I closed my eyes slowly, I had truly trusted Zander. He was like my big brother, leading me threw tough times and he was there before Thomas had come into the picture. I felt my hands roll into fists.

"I was played, right from the very beginning. Even Thomas new about it…Edward, I have to go to Italy." He looked shocked, quickly he shook his head.

"We've been banned from ever going to see the Volturi. They gave us all a second chance to live, being banned from seeing them isn't exactly a bad thing." I was becoming very irate once again.

"Why! I need to see Zander! I refuse to be played, used and then just dumped because I wasn't good enough." I wasn't going to let this go, not until I got some straight answers. Edward grabbed my shoulders and held me at arms length. He looked upset.

"Bella, as soon as you step into Voltura, they'll sly you. I. Will. Not. Let. You. Go." I snarled at him.

"Why are we even banned in the first place!" he let me go when I screamed at him.

"When I went there looking for you, everyone refused to tell me where you were. I lost me temper and…killed someone very important to them." He was avoiding my stare. I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me.

"Edward look at me, I know you've been threw a lot because of me. I've put your family threw more then their far share of disasters, I'm not asking you to come with me…But I am going." He pressed his lips together, and then brought his face so close to mine I thought he was going to kiss me.

"Bella, I refuse to lose you again. You are my everything, my life. I have you back now and I don't intend on letting you go on a suicide mission." He breathed his sweet smelling breath into my face. For a moment I was incoherent, I slowly pulled myself up toward him. He didn't resist me…

"_Get her to shut the hell up!" _

"_Stop it Carrie, she's changing. It's not suppost to feel like peaches and daises." _

"_Well I can't drive with her trashing around…Alexander hold her down!" _

_My body felt like it was on fire, my screams were being drowned out by the pain I was feeling. _

"_Emmett! Emmett, why did you do this! Why didn't you just kill me?!" I screamed again, and the one named Carrie laughed._

"_You see Emmett, your family hates you. Rosalie told me she never wants to see you again. Marcus has promised you a new life, better then anything those pathetic human loving Cullen's could give you." Zander was pining me to the backseat, Emmett just stared at me. _

"_Bella I'm sorry." He mouthed the words so no one would here him. I lurched again, this time the burning had reached my heart. He wrinkled his face up. _

"Bella?! Bella what happened, are you alright?" Edward was kneeling over me. I had fallen to the floor.

"I just had another memory…we were in the car. I was with Emmett…Zander and Carrie were there too. Edward who is Marcus?" At the sound of Marcus's name, Edward's face was wiped clean of all emotion. He looked down at me, but his eyes were empty. I watch them change color from gold to black. "Edward, who is Marcus?"

"Marcus is the one I killed…Shh for a second." He put a hand to my mouth. He seemed to be deep in thought, his lip slowly curled up on one side. "We need to leave now!" He pulled me up from the ground. I was perplexed, what was the sudden rush?

"What is-" Before I finished my sentence, I could smell exactly what It was. I sniffed the air…Zander and he wasn't alone. I exchanged looks with Edward, he snarled quietly.

**OK SOOOOOOO NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST!!!! I PROMISE GOOD THINGS IF YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR BELLA AND EDWARD TO GET TOGETHER. …****I'****m a little sad about the number of reviews I get, but this is my first fan fic so I guess it can't be helped. Anyways on to the next chapter I go!**


	12. Chapter 11 Trial

**Chapter 11**

**Trial **

**I do not own twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

**

**OK GUYS I KNOW I CONFUSED SOME OF YOU BEFORE…so just so no one gets more lost. When I said Edward killed Marcus I meant Caius. I caught that after sorry for not fixing it. Anyways if anyone has any other questions just ask!

* * *

**

BPOV

We walked down the hall in silence, Edward held my hand tightly. I could hear voices down stairs. Only one I recognized. We reach the top of the stairs and I looked down into the face of my deceiver, Zander hadn't changed. He still had the look of arrogance and cockiness all over his face. I made want to jump down to where he was and scratch his eyes out. I must have tightened my grip on Edwards hand because he pulled me closer to him.

Next to Zander was a female vampire I only remember from the memory of the car ride of death. Carrie was every bit as beautiful as Rosalie. Her short blonde hair was longer then I remember seeing the night I was in her car. She was tall and slender; her chest area was fuller then any other women in the room. She had a sly, smug smile on her beautiful lips. It made me sick. Carlisle was standing in front of them, making it impossible to come any further into the house. I couldn't help but inwardly cringe at Rose's face. It looked like she was about to kill the next person who spoke.

"Bella, who nice to see you again. Keeping out of trouble?" Did Zander honestly think he still had the right to converse in small talk with me? I glared at him fiercely and let go of Edwards's hand. I had already killed one vampire today, all the same if he died too. He didn't back down as I walked closer. Edward grabbed my arm, pulling me back. Alice stepped in front of me. They acted like they were my protectors.

"Why are you here?" She sounded chaotic, her voice cut threw the air like a knife. It sent shivers down my spine. Alice could be scary it the situation called for it.

"What? You haven't seen already? Aro must have been wrong about her abilities. Doesn't surprise me, he's been wrong before." Carrie laughed and looked at me. Alice growled. The only thing keeping me from ripping her pretty blonde hair out was Edward, who continued to hold me back.

"Clam down, love." He said against his teeth, obviously having problems controlling his temper too.

"Bella aren't you happy to see me? I've come to take you back with me!" It sounded like he actually believed I would. I shock Edward off me and pushed past Alice.

"You lied to me! How dare you show your face here?! Have you no idea what you and the Volturi have done to this family!" I was right in his face, Esme tried to hold my arm but I moved before she could touch it.

"Me?! I would think your anger would be better directed at Emmett." He lifted his hand to his mouth and acted shocked. Rosalie let out a snarl at Emmett's name. Carrie turned her attention to the rivaling beauty in the room.

"Oh that's right; you're the hag he left behind. If it makes you feel any better, he's moved on, found someone better." I thought Rose's head was going too exploded. She took a quick step forward, but Jasper stopped her. Carlisle finally spoke. His voice was loud and commanding.

"Speak you business and get out of my house. I don't know if you noticed but you're not exactly welcome." Zander looked down into the old vampire's young face. They were so close it looked like they might kiss. Zander's eye looked at me, but he didn't move away from Carlisle.

"We've come to get Bella, Marcus has ordered her present for a hearing…not so unexpected really. She's had some problems keeping the human count down." I was enraged by him; his very presence drove me mad. I lunged at his throat but Carrie was faster, she back handed me and I was fling into a near by wall. For the second time that day, all hell broke lose. Edward and Rose drove in toward her, Alice jumped on Zander's back. I rose to my feet and joined Alice. It was hard to see anything but the fighting, but when I got the chance to look around it seemed like there were more people. An additional three people were now in the room throwing around the Cullen's, some where being thrown around themselves. I turned my attention back to Zander, he had a smile on his smartass face the whole time. Alice was now fighting with Jasper.

"Come-on Bella, We don't have to fight! I never liked fighting with you. It does nothing for your beautiful face baby." He was taunting me. I didn't break eye contact with him. He ran forward at me but I was too fast for him. I grabbed hold of his neck and smashed him against the wall.

"You were like a brother to me! I trusted you with everything!" My voice was rough.

"Bella it's not my fault you were to stupid to realize what was going on. By the way, where's Thomas?" He chuckled, he knew exactly what had happened to Thomas. His large hand grabbed my arm. His grip got tighter and tighter, until I thought I couldn't take it anymore. I dropped him but he still held on to me. His other arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"I've never been so attracted to you before Bella, your making me hot!" I raised my other hand to his face in an attempt to slap his mouth. He caught it and pushed me up against the wall. I was trapped, he laughed dryly. Before I could blink he was thrown aside. Edward had him pined to the ground. He raised his fist to punch Zander.

"Enough! Enough of this, we didn't fly all the way from Italy to fight!" Everyone stopped what they were doing except Rosalie, who had a large dark skinned vampire pined under her feet. She was viciously stomping on his head. Esme walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Rose kicked him once more before she turned her attention to the small girl who had stopped the fighting. I looked around. Everyone seemed to have been fighting someone different, except Alice who had one person by the collar of his black cape and another under her feet.

Zander pushed Edward off and walked over to the girl. I watched him and glared at him while he smirked back at me. It made me disgusted. Edward was at my side again.

"Jane, why are you hear?" Carlisle held Esme behind him, most of the Volturi members had gone to stand behind the one named Jane. She smiled politely.

"Like Alexander said, we've come to get Bella. Marcus wants to put her on triall for all the humans she's killed in New York." Her little voice was amused and she smiled up at Zander. I bit my lip to keep from screaming out my hatred. How did the Volturi even know? I suppose Zander tipped them off.

"We expect her to be ready with in the next hour. No exceptions and Edward dear you are not invited." Edward tensed at my side.

"She doesn't go if don't go with her, Jane _dear_." She smiled back at him, he fell to the floor, crying out in pain. I dropped to my knees at his side.

"Edward?! Edward what is it?! Stop it!" My head whipped around and she directed her gaze at me. Nothing happened, she looked immediately disappointed. Edward stopped trashing about and slowly stood-up. He looked her in the eyes.

"She doesn't leave without me." Jane and him stared at each other for a moment then she nodded.

"Just be ready in an hour." And then they were all gone. Then only trace of them that was left were a few broken picture fames and some holes in the walls. I looked around at the Cullen's. They all seemed to be deep in thought, except Rosalie.

"I'm coming too, there's some business I need to take care of." Everyone looked at her.

"No, you can't Rose. It's a lost cause, he doesn't want to be apart of our family anymore. Don't do this to yourself." Alice was at her side pleading for her to stay.

"You think I'm going to bag for him to come back? Don't make me laugh!" Alice stopped and looked fare off. She was silent for a moment and then a small smile came to her face. She nodded and Rosalie smiled. I looked-up at Edward, his face was set and his jaw clenched. I touched his arm softly and he looked down at me. Conflict was in his eyes.

"Bella…I- We…" I put my hand to his cheek and he buried his hand in my palm.

"There's nothing we can do about this, lets just go and get it over with so we can come back and be together. I don't care about my memories anymore, I know we have to be with each other." He frowned.

"I'm not sure you understand the severity or this situation. We might not get to come back, their putting you trial, a trial to determine your_ death_." He looked down.

"That's not going to happen Edward. Not after all I've been through, after all we've been through."

"I heard it in their thoughts. No one indents to let you leave. I can't let anything happen to you Bella, I love you so much." His voice was quite, I could feel the pain emitting from his beautiful body.

"I have to get ready." Why couldn't I say I loved him back? Was it so hard to just say what I was feeling? I didn't have turn back to know his face showed all the hurt I was inflecting on him. I left the house to go back to the tree that still had my backpack in it. It took a little longer to find then I thought. The bag was hidden underneath some dead leafs; I put them aside and grabbed my bag. Next to it was Thomas's. I looked at it for a minute and then unzipped the zipper. It was full of his clothes, wallet and some other things. I dumped the contents out onto the ground. A small piece of paper floated to my feet, I was hesitant to pick it up. On the outside fold was a name.

_Bella_

I breathed in before I unfolded the rest.

_My dearest Bella,_

_I know I haven't always been the picture prefect gentleman I know you dream about. I sometimes wish I could be better for you. You deserve better then any man in this world can give you. It's hard to put my feelings for you into words, so I've decided to write instead. After seeing you tonight, I've though long and hard about what I want from you…nothing. Yes, I love you very much. I want you so bad sometimes it drives me crazy. That's exactly why we shouldn't be together anymore. I'm scared of myself when I'm lost in thoughts about you. So I've left, don't worry I'll never be too far away, just far enough not to bother you anymore. Thank you for everything. I'm truly sorry._

_Love always,_

_Thomas._

My heart sunk, he knew he was going insane. He must have written this the night I went out to hunt. He didn't want to hurt me and he didn't want to turn into the monster he did. This was his way of trying to keep us both safe. I laughed miserably.

"You idiot, a lot of good that did you." This moment was very bittersweet, but I couldn't help smiling at his stupidity. I grabbed his wallet, and his credit cards. With one last look at his clothes, I turned and ran back to the house. Everyone was outside waiting for my return. The Volturi had shown up yet, but I could smell them getting closer. Edward pulled me into a gentle hug. He still treated me like I was human, being ever so careful with my body. I crushed him to me. If there really was a chance that I and Edward would only get so mush time together, it wasn't going to be full of half hearted hugs.

"Bella…please be careful. We all love you so much." Esme's worlds warmed my heart and made me smile.

"When you get back, we have so much to catch up on." Alice sounded a little sad, but I caught a little excitement. I hugged everyone and said my good byes. Right on que The Volturi pulled up in two black cars. Edward pulled me to his side. Carrie stepped out and held the door open for us, Rosalie went into the other car. I looked at her as she got in, a large smile had taken over her mouth. It made me very uneasy.

"If you knew the plan she had for Emmett…" Edward shivered. I looked back at the family I was leaving and something like guilt hit me. These people were so kind and so understanding, even after all I'd put them through. They still loved me, and so did Edward. We slid into the back seat of the black car. I instantly tensed when I saw Zander would be sitting next to me. He had a frown on his face.

"What are you two attached at the hip? I was hoping you'd come alone." I could almost hear the sexuality in his disgusting voice. Edward most be dying to kill him right now. I was practically sitting in Edwards's lap, just so I wasn't close to the perverted monster next to me.

"Stop, she would never." His voice was full of rage. Zander laughed loudly. Edward never took his eyes off Jane. She was sat silently in front of us humming. How could such a small, cute little girl be so damn horrid?

The drive was long and uncomfortable. I tried not to look over at Zander, he seemed to think if he starred at me I'd talk to him. I wasn't about to say anything to him. He had betrayed me in the worst way; nothing he said would change my resentment towards him. The car finally stopped and I looked over into Edwards eyes. He looked back at me and smiled weakly.

"Please don't worry, everything will work out." I tried to comfort him. I kissed his cheek, I heard a gagging sound come from beside me. The doors of the car were opened for us. We were on a large cement lading pad, there was a small private jet waiting for us to board it. The whole time I looked around Edward didn't speak, he didn't move. I started to walk toward the jet but he held me still.

"We don't have to do this, please let's just go. I can run faster then anyone here." He sounded extremely worried.

"Edward everything will be fine." I tried to sound confident, but I was starting to question the situation more. What if this was the last time I'd get to see Alaska? Would I get to see Alice again? Or hear Esme's sweet voice? I couldn't think about that. Not now, I just needed to do.

We walked up the steps and into the small plan. It was very classy looking on the inside, with leather chairs, peach colored walls, golden cups and plates. Being a long living vampire sure had its perks. Edward gave my waist a small squeeze, Jane and the rest of the Volturi had climbed into the plan now and everyone was taking there seats.

"Please make yourself comfortable, they flight is long." Her voice was soft but full of sarcasm. If only Edward wasn't standing between us, I'd love to smack that smug look off her face. Edward led me to the back of the plain; we sat alone and away from everyone. I was glad I'd get some more time with him. I still couldn't remember my love from before but a new feeling was rising. It didn't take much to re fall in love with a person like him.

"Bella I love you so much, no matter what happens in Volterra that wont change." He looked into my eye with so much intensity I nearly gasped.

"I know…" Say it! Just tell him you love him back. "I lo-"

The plain suddenly move forward causing a small glass of red wine to spill across my chair. I jumped up to avoid getting wet, there were a few chuckles. Rosalie looked around and snarled. Edward took off his scarf and dried my seat.

"Thank you." I sat down again and buckled up. He grabbed my hand.

"There are so many things I still have to say to you." His velvety voice clamed my nerves some what.

"Edward there will be tones of time to tell me whatever you want. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He turned his head, a soft smile spread across his lips. I put my head on his chest and smiled back. His hand stroked my arm gently. This was perfect, a heaven amongst a hell. We were surrounded by vampires who would gladly kill us if they were asked. But I was happy just being together with Edward.

They flight was long, just as Jane had said. No one talked much except Zander and Carrie, who seemed to find Rosalie's facial expressions humorous. It started to feel like we were prisoners; there were more Volturi members when we landed. Edward never let go of my waist, I wasn't complaining. We were lead to another set of black cars. Jane accompanied Rosalie this time, we were stuck with Zander and Carrie.

"So Bella, how have you been feeling since we left you in New York? I mean you drank from enough people I'd imagine you feel pretty damn good." Carrie smiled evilly at me.

"That's not really any of your damn business." I snapped at her.

"Now now, wouldn't want freak out in front of your boyfriend." She glared at Edward. He had killed her sister Victoria; I wasn't surprised she hated him. Zander chuckled.

"Oh I can't wait for you punishment Bella, this is all so exciting." He went to slap my arm but Edward pulled me closer growling. He was almost at his breaking point. The car stopped in front of a large old building, I suddenly felt very afraid, and Edwards words rang threw my head.

_I killed someone very important to them._ I squeezed his hand.

"What will happen to you now that you've come here?" I didn't exactly want to know. He was silent, that made me feel even worse. Inside the building looked just as classy the plain had. There was a large front desk with a human sitting behind it, she smelled so wonderful. It had been so long since I had been in contact with humans. If Edward hadn't have been there I would have taken her. She looked up at us when we entered. Her smile was directed at Edward but she was talking to Jane.

"I'll let them know you've arrived Jane, how was your trip?" Jane smiled at her.

"Invigorating." She chimed happily.

We waited in the front room for what seemed like forever. Then the phone rang and the lady at the desk answered.

"Their ready for you know please follow Jane." Rosalie walked a head of us, the rest of the Volturi guards walked behind. Edward was deathly silent, if he hadn't of been holding me I wouldn't have even known he was there. It made me even more nervous. I had to gain my composer before seeing the Volturi, I had a lot of time to do so. The corridors seemed to reach on and on forever. Once or twice I would hear a scream and then smell blood. I was so hungry, when we got out of here I defiantly need to feed. We walked threw another door, which lead to more hallways. I heard Zander groan loudly. Apparently he didn't enjoy walking around down here. Finally another door was opened for us and we walked into a large round stone room. There were three chairs spread out evenly around the walls. The three of use stopped in the middle of the room. No one said anything.

Two tall hooded figures walked in the door we had just come from, The Volturi guards bowed there heads, and the two figures took their seats. There was an empty one; I figured it was Caius's. Once they settled everyone's eyes were on me.

"Bella! How beautiful you've become! A siren among sirens!" The figure removed its hood and relived a very old vampire. He still looked about 40, but you could see his age by the way his skin was. Almost transparent, white and fragile. I smiled out of fear.

"This is not the time Aro, she had committed a serious crime!" The other remained hooded. He must be Marcus, I only knew that because if the other was Aro and the third was dead it couldn't anyone else.

"I see you've brought along a few friends, much unfortunate." Aro eyed Edward. When he turned his attention to Rosalie, his face looked shocked.

"Not in my whole life would I have expected to see you here! To what do I owe this pleasure?!" Rose tensed.

"I did not come to see you Aro, I have other business." He looked slightly saddened and then he smiled. The door was opened.

"Of course. Go, take care of your business." Rosalie hesitated for a moment, turning back to look at me and Edward. She smiled quickly and walked out the door.

"Aro…I don't have all day." Marcus sounded annoyed.

"Quite right. Bella dear, you've been brought here today because it has come to our attention that you can no longer control your bloodlust." I opened my mouth to speak but the silent Edward beat me to it.

"She hasn't killed a human in almost half a month." His voice sounded strange, dangerous even. He pushed me behind him. "So that's obviously a lie, Aro" Aro's smile never left his face but his voice changed.

"I believe this is Bella's trial, you're lucky to even be alive Edward." It was fast and crisp, making everyone freeze. Edward just glared back.

"Now, where were we?"

"Punishment!" Carrie piped up; she sounded a little too excited.

"Yes punish- NO! Not yet, we still haven't read to her all her charges. Not only have you recklessly killed humans but you have also attacked a human and let him go. Is this not true?" I thought back to the night I attack the boy from the gang.

"He dissevered it…" I said threw my teeth. I should have just killed him.

"And finally, you almost exposed yourself." I couldn't believe they knew all this. When I got out of here, Zander was going to die.

"But I didn't." It was all I could say.

"All the same, the intent was there." Aro raised his finger to his chin.

"Now for your sentence..." Carrie snickered quietly, I felt Edward squeeze me hand. He snarled. "…death or slave to the great Volturi!" I couldn't believe my ears. I wouldn't be leaving after all? Edward lunged forward, only to be stopped by two guards. He growled loudly.

"No! She will never join! She will not die either!" His heart was being torn, he didn't want this just as much as me.

"Then perhaps you will take her place…in death?" Marcus finally spoke. I snarled loudly, Edward turned and looked at me. Was he seriously contemplating this?

"No…no no no. There _has_ to be something else! Anything, just don't do this to Edward. He has nothing to do with any of this!" No matter what happened Edward would return to his family. Edward shook his head and came over to me. He took me into his arms and pulled me into a tight hug. I looked up and he crushed his lips to mine. Finally a kiss, it was at a horrible time but it was a wonderful thing. He didn't break his grasp on me until Aro spoke again.

"Bella please hurry and decide we are very busy." I closed my eyes and held Edward. No one was going to ruin the moment, if I never saw Edward again then it would end as good as it could. I slowly pushed him away. He looked into my eyes. A confused look on his face.

"Don't Bella, don't do this. Not now. I'd rather die them have any of those things for you. You deserve better! I won't let you stay just so I can live. " I shook my head and put a finger to his mouth.

"I have too, please…please; this is how it has to be." He looked down at me, he knew it was true. There was no other way.

"Say it. Say you love me." My heart ached. He was hurting so much. I wanted to make it better.

"I love you Edward. I love you, I love you, I love you." And I did. It was the truest thing I said in a long time. He smiled under my finger, and exhaled. "I'm sorry it took me so long to say." I smiled up at him, I was about to break down.

"Marry me." I nodded.

"Yes, I'd like that very much. Please understand this is something I have to do. We will be together I promise." He kissed my palm and brought it to his cheek.

"Promise…promise me you won't forget." His words came out shaky. I laughed back my hysteria.

"I promise I won't forget." I took my hand away and turned to the old vampire. He was still awaiting my answer.

"I will join you, But on one condition. Edward leaves and never, ever has to come back. Give me that and I'll be your damn slave." He smiled broadly.

"Great to hear! Edward may leave…and he will never have to come back again. But if he does, you'll both be dead." I nodded, Edward still looked fearful. Before anything else was said, the door to the chamber flew open. There stood Rose, we Emmett's head in her hand. She let out an ear splitting scream.

"NOW BOTH OF YOU! LET'S GO!" It was clearly time for Edward to go. I let go of his hand, he looked from her to me and then back again.

"Go Edward, please before I change my mind." He hesitated and then turned and ran after his sister. Before they disappeared he turned to look at me.

"Forever…" He mouthed and then he was gone. To my surprise none of the guards chased them. I slowly dropped to my knees. Apart for two whole seconds and already I was losing it. But it wasn't over; we would be together again. I promise and he loved me, so we would be together. It just might take a little longer then we both thought.

* * *

**THE END!!!! Ok so this is the end….or is it? NO! I will defiantly be writing a sequel. Well that is if enough of you want me too! Let me know!! Review review review! please and thank you!**


	13. Update

HELLO!

Well what can I say….two years is a very long time. A lot happens.

I will be updating all my stories to finish as well as going through and editing them. Im glad to be writing again…I really don't have an explanation for not updating for so long. The first story on my update/edit list is Summer Camp followed by Life, Love….and Braaaaiins. Unfortunately im not really sure what ill be doing with my twilight fics… I really appreciate all those great reviewers and followers who have kept me on their alert list and have reviewed in the past. If anyone would like to beta for any stories they feel particularly attached to I would greatly appreciate it. Heres to finishing projects and hopefully starting new ones.

Cheers.


End file.
